Illusions of the Mind
by Spades
Summary: Sequel to 'An Ancient Bond.' The demons of the mind are rivaled by none. A strong mind is needed to decipher the difference between real and not. But can the mind realize this difference before it is too late?
1. Default Chapter

The glorious dawn cast bright shards of sunlight across the kingdom but did little to dispel the dark cloud that hung over the very same kingdom. Deep, dismal shadows and creeping depressions thrived and bred in each corner, unchecked by the inhabitants. Words were but a mere whisper in passing by those whose world had once been so full of life but now cast aside to be devoured by the shadows. The kingdom had suffered a suffocating blow that threatened to send it to its knees. And most knew that once the kingdom fell, just that small bit, it would never regain the ground it lost.

It had been three years since the Prince of Mirkwood had been lost to his beloved kingdom. Three years and no sign of the elf; until the day before; a patrol had come across signs of a fierce struggle in the far South regions of Mirkwood. A region that was not traveled by the elves that called that forest home. They found no carcasses but what they did find horrified them more than any amount of death, blood, and carnage. The prince's famed bow lay fractured on the ground; beside it, his cherished twin blades, shattered into shards. The patrol had brought these items back to the palace reverently and presented them to their king. Word spread quickly across the realm and it was soon believed that the prince had been lost to the shadow. The famed prince of Mirkwood had been lost to the shadow world. The shadow seemed to sense the realm's weakness and slowly advanced; feeding on the fear and sorrow that permeated the kingdom. The only thing left was to retrieve the body of their lost prince and pay him the honor and respect that he had so costly earned; some could only hope that there was a body to retrieve. News had swept to all of the elven realms and grieved all those that heard the saddening news. That news had brought the man that sat silently on his horse atop a hill, looking down at the elven realm of Mirkwood. He had appeared silently during the night and only stayed for a short while. Just long enough to see the broken bow and blades with his very eyes. He had left just as silently as when he arrived.

The silver eyes that had just seen the proof of his friend's demise gazed unseeingly at the realm below him. A deep hood shielded his face from the rising sun and cast deep shadows across his strong features. One hand rested atop the pommel of the deadly sword that hung at his waist. His other hand loosely held the reins to his mount that occasionally shifted underneath him to break the deafening silence. With the smallest of movements, the rider picked up the reins and with just a twitch, turned the horse and started to walk south.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, allowed the shadows of the forest to embrace him as he rode his horse along slowly. His eyes swept side to side while watching the path ahead of him and his horse. His heart refused to believe what his mind and eyes were telling him. Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, was dead. His heart told him that his friend would not have given up so easily and leave his family and friends behind. 'But he did so three years ago. Or have you already forgotten how he left while you were still unconscious,' his mind yelled at him as he closed his eyes briefly to the snide voice that echoed in his mind.

For days after Aragorn had first awoken from his near deadly wound, he had faded in and out of fogginess and into delirium. Clear consciousness danced out of his reach for three days until Elrond allowed him to fully awaken. Everyone had been there except the one person he wanted to see. When asked, Elrond easily dodged the question until Aragorn started to become agitated when no one would tell him anything about Legolas. Elladan finally told him everything he wanted to know about the last night he remembered. Sad-heartened, Aragorn listened as Elladan described Legolas' sudden disappearance and the realization that the elf had left. That night, Aragorn decided to work hard to become healthy and go out to find his friend. And once he found Legolas, he would tie up the elf and make him listen to a lecture that would make Elrond and Glorfindel proud. Aragorn could only smile in anticipation as he nudged his mount into a trot.

He rode silently along the path for several hours until he stopped his horse and glanced around the small clusters of trees. Slipping off his horse, he knelt on the ground and trailed his fingertips over the disturbed ground. He knew that he still had an hour or two until reaching the location where the patrol found the weapons; so these tracks he saw were new. The tracks told him that a small pack of horses and men walked past there recently with many packs. Aragorn glanced down the path both ways before mounting his horse and followed the trail of footsteps. His eyes were locked onto the footsteps and followed them out of Mirkwood forest and towards the Misty Mountains. Halting his horse, Aragorn glanced back towards the thick forest and looked forward to where the trail led him. Coming to a decision, he moved forward and followed the trail as he searched for any other evidence of who these travelers were. Something told him that he should follow this trail. Humans did not readily travel through Mirkwood so they must have had a reason and the reason was perhaps not of the good nature.

The path led him in a relatively straight line and he eventually met the Anduin. His eyes easily recognized the signs of a camp and dismounted to look closer. He estimated the number of humans at about fifteen from what he could read in the marks. While looking around, his eyes caught a shimmering object on the ground that seemed out of place. Kneeling, he brushed aside the small tuft of grass and saw a red stain with some kind of strands stuck in the liquid. Picking up the strand and gently touching the liquid, his eyes narrowed as he recognized the substance. It was blood and a strand of Legolas' hair. He was sure of it. Standing, he quickly mounted his horse and guided the animal across the river to pick up the trail again. He had evidence that Legolas may still be alive and he was going to hold on tightly to it.

As the sun slowly set several hours later, he pushed the hood of his cloak back and ran a hand through is hair. Dropping his hand, it rested on his thigh as his other hand subtly guided his horse. His eyes watched the trail until it became too dark for him to continue before stopping for the night. Slipping off the horse's saddle, Aragorn patted the animal's neck and spoke softly to her. The horse stepped away a few yards and started to eat grass as he set up a small camp. With in a few minutes he had a small fire going and was pulling out some dried fruit and meat for dinner. The next night he would make a better meal when he had cut down on distance separating him and his quarry.

(I)(I)(I)

The morning dawned brightly to find him already following the trail with narrowed eyes. The nearest town was Gildorcrest, a town full of ruffians and thieves. A town Aragorn would have preferred to avoid if possible. Nothing good ever came out of Gildorcrest, and the few times the ranger had passed through the town it had never been a good experience. But from what he could gather from the faint trail, that was where the group with Legolas was heading. And so that was where Aragorn would go, it was as simple as that. If the positions were reversed, Legolas would do the same for him and they both knew it.

Aragorn sighed; he would reach the town in another couple hours. He wanted to just get Legolas and get out. They would journey back to Mirkwood, during which time Aragorn would beat some sense into his foolish friend to assure this never happened again. He scowled angrily, what was the matter with Legolas? Why did his friend always have to do this? He blamed himself for everything, even things he could not possibly have done anything to prevent.

Though on the outside the ranger appeared angry and frustrated, inside he was pained and depressed. He missed Legolas and wanted to return the elf to his father. But most importantly, he wanted his friend back. The ranger hadn't been sleeping much lately. He would just lie on his back, staring blankly at the stars and thinking over everything that happened. Truth be told, Aragorn was blaming himself for the elf running off. Though he knew that wasn't the case, he still thought it. And besides, he wasn't the one who ran off.

Aragorn's muscles tightened painfully when a soft noise reached his ears. Pin-pointing where the noise came from, he slung his bow from his back and quickly took aim. He was too close to Gildorcrest for comfort and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"I am going to count to three; I would suggest you come out from there," Aragorn said sternly, "One…two…"

A scruffy looking man came out with his hands raised; Aragorn narrowed his eyes and motioned with his bow to move over to the side. Any man from Gildorcrest was not to be trusted; he had learned that the hard way.

"You are from Gildorcrest, are you not?"

The man nodded and shifted his weight.

"Answer my questions and I will let you go," Aragorn said, "Refuse and I will shoot you and continue on my way. Understand?"

"Yes," the man answered, his arms slowly lowering.

"Keep your hands up and where I can see them!" Aragorn snapped, pulling the arrow back even more. The man gulped and dropped his hands to his side.

"Does Gorgias still run Gildorcrest?" Aragorn asked, "And you would be wise to tell me the truth. You would not want to face the wrath of the elves or the Rangers."

The man visibly reacted to the obvious threat. In some areas, the Rangers were not welcomed and rumors flowed freely. The fear was sometime useful whenever there was wanted information.

The man sighed, "Yes."

"Have you seen a blond haired elf, about my height, blue eyes," Aragorn described, wisely choosing to leave out 'a total idiot'.

"No," the man averted his gaze, which caused a thrill of fear and excitement to go down Aragorn's spine.

"You are lying, I will not ask again."

The man looked at him, nervous about how the ranger was glaring at him. He had heard strange tales of rangers, frightening tales. All of them he believed.

"Gorgias does have a slave who looks similar to what you describe."

'A slave, a slave, a slave,' the phrase kept repeating in Aragorn's head. He bit his lip, fear for his friend eating at his heart. Gorgias was not a merciful man; he was as inhumane as they came. Legolas was most likely battered on a daily basis; Aragorn could only imagine what that…that thing was putting his friend though.

'Gorgias, if you have harmed him, I will cut your heart out and feed it to the dogs,' Aragorn thought, a red haze falling over all his senses.

"Go, get out of my sight. If I see you again, I will kill you," Aragorn growled angrily at the man, spurring his horse forward. The horse galloped toward Gildorcrest, a very angry and very hurt ranger on its back.

(I)(I)(I)

Several hours past dusk, a horse and rider slipped into town silently. They stayed towards the edge of the road and out of bright lights while searching for the local inn. Rowdy laughter erupted from the nearby tavern just moments before a man was thrown from the doorway, Aragorn raised an eyebrow and urged his horse forward; Gildorcrest was exactly as he remembered it. He slowly became aware of two to three people following him from a distance behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his gaze darted side to side to watch the shops and other people. Finding the inn, he swung off his mare and spoke a few soft words to her before draping the reins over the rail. Entering the inn, he kept the hood over his head as he approached the counter.

"A room for the night."

Aragorn heard the door behind him open and only had to guess who it would be. The innkeeper looked to the three new men, and slowly backed away from the counter. Watching the faint reflection in the innkeeper's glasses, Aragorn waited until the men were close enough before going on the offensive. Spinning to the left, Aragorn back handed one, punching the next one with his right fist, and swung the third to the counter while holding the man's left arm back. With his free hand, Aragorn wrapped it around the back of the man's neck as he pressed his attacker's throat to the edge of the counter.

"Stop!"

The other two attackers froze at Aragorn's order and no one moved as they evaluated the other.

"Make one move I do not like and I crush his wind pipe and break his neck," Aragorn warned steadfastly as his fingers dug into the other man's sweaty neck.

"Who are you, stranger?" asked the one with the swelling eye.

"Who I am is of no concern. I just wish for a room. I will be on my way after I conclude some business here tomorrow," Aragorn advised while watching each of the men.

"Tomorrow?"

"You have my word."

Aragorn shoved the man towards the other two and watched as they all left quietly. Picking up his pack from where it fell, Aragorn turned back to the innkeeper.

"A room, please."

Securing a room, Aragorn left and moved his horse to the public stables before searching for the room. He finally found it and slowly pushed open the door to view his habitat for the night. The room consisted of the small bed and a small table with a window. Not much, but it would serve its purpose. Setting his pack on the bed, Aragorn settled himself on the window sill and watched the street below him. He could see shadows moving down there between the buildings and knew that they would be Gorgias' men. Right about now, the three men would be informing Gorgias of the new stranger in town. Aragorn knew that Gorgias would remember him when the three men described him. Legolas always said that Aragorn left a lasting impression on people. And sometimes that impression wasn't the best.

Aragorn would wait several more hours before making his move. All the drunkards would be asleep by then and most everyone else would be asleep by that time. Several years ago, Aragorn and Gorgias had clashed head on and neither had come out of it very well. Gorgias and some of his ruffians had been roughing up a nearby town for money when the Rangers had interacted and restructured everything. Angered, Gorgias had come looking for Aragorn and met all the Rangers. All of the Rangers stood before Aragorn when Gorgias challenged him. Not allowing others to fight his fights, Aragorn had met the challenge and fought Gorgias. Both men were talented warriors but it was Aragorn who eventually won out. That had been the last time Aragorn had came up against Gorgias but neither had forgotten it. Aragorn really did not like Gildorcrest or the inhabitants.

His body told him it was time to act about two hours before dawn. Grabbing his pack from the bed, he left the room and started towards the back of the building. Slinging his pack over his shoulder, Aragorn pushed open a window and quickly slipped through the window. Lifting himself up to the roof, Aragorn moved silently across the roofs to the stables. He stayed low and moved silently until reaching the stables and slipping into the hayloft. His mare nickered softly as he climbed down the wooden ladder. Slipping on the saddle and bridle, Aragorn softly spoke to the horse and instructed the mare of what she was to do as he tied his pack to the saddle. She was an elven horse; she would do as she was instructed.

Going back the way he came, Aragorn knelt on the roof and looked up and down the main street. All the activity seemed to center around a large building that looked quiet on the outside. It looked better than the others and Aragorn could see an occasional guard walk around the building. Pulling his dark cloak tighter around him, Aragorn sprinted across the roof and leapt across the gap separating two buildings. He did this several times before slowly climbing down to the street and sprinted across the street. Moving to the side of the building he wanted, he quickly lifted a window and climbed into the building before closing the window behind him. He would have to be very quick and quiet about all of this. He would get Legolas and leave as quickly as possible, killing as few as possible. First of all, he needed to find Legolas. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn opened the door and walked into the hallway. Knowing that Legolas would not be on the main floor, Aragorn found the stairs and quickly descended, keeping his head low. Few paid him any mind as he walked to the lowest floor, which was actually under ground. He stayed near the wall and listened closely to the growing sounds of many people. The hall opened up to a large room as loud shouts and cheering assaulted his ears as he moved through the crowd. Men shifted out of his way as he glared at them from under his hood. His silver eyes glinted dangerously as he wove towards the loud cheers and jeers that were directed towards the center of attention. His hand rested on the pommel of his sword and his other hand was near one of his hidden daggers, ready to withdraw it if anyone looked at him oddly or any way he did not like. Torches were lit in a circle around a deep pit as Aragorn neared the thickening crowd around the pit. Reaching the edge, he slowly looked around and felt his blood burn at what he saw.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Well here it is; the sequel to the much popular 'An Ancient Bond'. I hope it is up to everyone's expectations for the sequel. As with the other new story, updating may be sporadic but I will try to update in a timely manner. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed for 'Before the Dawn of Friendship' and I promise to update soon. So, everyone review for me and it will get me writing faster. Thanks a bunch everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Two slaves fought against each other in the pit with dirt and grime coating them. What made it worse was that he recognized one of the slaves. His blonde hair was knotted and gnarled and hit the elegantly pointed ears. Dried blood marred his skin as did countless bruises and gashes. Aragorn schooled his features to mask the anger that threatened to overwhelm him. The other slave beat Legolas and declared the winner as Legolas laid unconscious on the floor. Two other burly men entered the pit and dragged Legolas out as Aragorn carefully watched. Seeing where they took his friend, Aragorn slowly moved through the crowd. Spying the door with a guard standing next to it, Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he formed a plan. Positioning himself in a specific place, Aragorn quickly elbowed two men back to back and stepped back as the two started fighting. The guard moved to try and break up the fight as Aragorn slipped through the door. He moved quickly down the hall, glancing to all the cages around him with people trapped in the small cages. Normally he would try to free all the slaves but he was focused on only one before looking to the others. He could smell death all around him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Hearing the sound of footsteps ahead, Aragorn slipped into the deeper shadows and wrapped his cloak around him. Bowing his head under the under the cloak's hood as two burly guards came around the corner. Recognizing the two men as the ones that took Legolas from the pit, Aragorn waited a few moments after they passed before hurrying in the direction they had come from. This new hallway was murky and moldy as Aragorn grabbed a torch from the wall and held it in front of him. Spotting a glint of blond in the corner, he hurried over and broke the lock to the cage. Slipping his hands under his friend's arms, Aragorn pulled Legolas out and carefully laid him on the ground. Aragorn's hands came back bloody when he released his friend. Wishing he had time to look over his friend but knowing he didn't, he pulled off his cloak and laid it out next to Legolas. Moving the elf onto the cloak, he wrapped the cloak around Legolas' entire body before lifting up the light elf and slinging him over his shoulder. If Legolas was conscious, he would yell to be set down. 'Good thing he is unconscious,' Aragorn mused silently.

He searched for a new exit but the way he came seemed to be the only way in and out. Swearing softly, Aragorn started for the exit and pushed the door open to the large room. He made it five steps before a hand came down on his shoulder. Trying not to flinch, he slowly turned and looked at the soldier.

"What's that?"

"A corpse from the slave cells. He died after his match was over," Aragorn responded, dropping his tone lower.

"Good, he'll stink up the place if we leave him."

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief as the other man left. Walking again, he quickly left the crowd and was almost free when a shouting voice stopped him. Slowly turning, his eyes locked with a pair of brown eyes as recognition dawned in both men. Gorgias' surprise lasted for only a heartbeat before he yelled for his soldiers. Aragorn started running for the closest way out which happened to be a window as pounding footsteps followed him. Reaching the window, his fist plowed through the glass and brushed away the shards. He bit back a yelp when an arrow buried into his upper bicep from the side and his grip on Legolas faltered. Thankfully they were on the main floor and the elf didn't have far to fall when Aragorn accidentally dropped his friend. Swearing loudly, he jumped away from the window just moments before a sword sang through the air where his head had been just moments before. His forearm brace took the brunt of the second blow and he easily felt the bite of the sword through the thick leather. Jumping back from his attacker Aragorn slid out his sword and went on the defensive. Gorgias glared at the Ranger before lunging with his gleaming sword. No words were spoken between the two men as they fought.

Slamming his elbow into Gorgias' abdomen, Aragorn dove out the window and grabbed the cloak wrapped body. Whistling sharply into the cool morning air, Aragorn hefted Legolas up and over his shoulder to run for the main street. Aragorn's mare galloped around the corner and towards her master with dirt scattering around her from her pounding hooves. She flung her head up as she stopped in front of Aragorn with a nicker. Pushing Legolas' body across the saddle, he put one foot in the stirrup and grabbed onto a chunk of mane before yelling at her to run. The horse jerked him off his feet as she dug into the ground to push off and gallop down the main street. Swinging up and behind the saddle, Aragorn pressed a hand to Legolas' back and leaned over his friend as the horse galloped out of town. Aragorn guided the horse towards the mountains and thick forest while occasionally glancing behind him. The terrain quickly changed as the horse weaved between trees and pounded up the incline until they were a mile and a half into the thick forest. Slowing the mare, Aragorn searched for a flatter area to tend to Legolas.

Finding a placed that was a few yards away from a small creek, he swung off the heaving mare and carefully pulled Legolas from the horse's back. Laying his friend on the forest floor, he pulled the cloak away from his friend's face and bit his lip in concern. The elf' face was deathly pale and dirt marred his once clean features. He could see blood caking the blond hair and knew it came from a head wound. Standing, he grabbed his pack from the horse and started to dig through it in search of several items. Setting down the items, he collected a bundle of dry wood and built up a small fire until it was burning hot. Grabbing his small cooking pot and a bowl, he filled them both with water and set the cooking pot one on the fire. While the water was warming, he set about discovering all of his friend's wounds. Pulling aside the cloak, he cut away the minimal bits of what was left of a tunic and searched for his wounds. He dealt with the wounds as he came across them. A dislocated shoulder from his battle in the pit which Aragorn quickly popped back into place. He frowned deeply when Legolas just groaned softly from the pain and didn't move or wake. The next problem came when Aragorn gently felt the elf's right forearm. The bone was solid but not straight, like it had been broken and healed incorrectly. Rubbing his forehead, Aragorn turned to the cooking pot and gripped the handle with a thick cloth to pull it from the fire. Carefully choosing his herbs and mixing them into the warm water, Aragorn cradled Legolas' head and slowly administered the liquid. The liquid was a powerful pain killer that would effectively numb the elf's arm. He would have to re-break the bone to align it properly so it could have the opportunity to mend correctly. Starting another pot of water to warm, he laid out the things he would need and unloaded his horse of his other things. Patting the animal's neck and praising her he carried everything to the small camp and laid out his bed roll. Taking the pot from the fire, he mixed together several herbs as the mixture started to thicken. Setting it aside to cool, he gently picked up the arm and found the exact location of the break. Gripping the arm in his strong hands, a quick twist re-broke the arm and he could hear the audible crack. Legolas jerked away and groaned as Aragorn slowly pulled apart the bone and muscles. Soon the bone slipped into place and Aragorn released his grip upon the arm before wiping away the sweat on his forehead. Checking the temperature of the paste, he spread it on the forearm and gently bound the arm before laying the arm beside Legolas. Once ridding Legolas of his torn leggings, he found a gash running the length of his left thigh. Infection had already set in and the skin had tried to heal over the wound. Sanitizing his blade, he held down his friend's leg and slowly reopened the wound while gnawing on his bottom lip. Legolas was shifting and groaning under the physical assault as Aragorn glanced worriedly up at him. Softly whispering soothing words to the elf, he cut away the dead flesh and cast it into the flames. Cleaning the wound out and stitching it, Aragorn bound the vicious wound before sitting back. As gently as he could, he scooped Legolas up and moved him to the bedroll and pulled a blanket over Legolas' body to keep out the chill. Dipping a clean cloth into some cool water, he wiped away the dirt and blood from his friend's face. Legolas' eyes fluttered slightly under his ministrations as Aragorn moved closer.

"Legolas? Mellonin, can you hear me?"

The elf moaned softly as his eyes slowly opened. Unfocused eyes looked at Aragorn but the painkiller had the upper hand and was not relinquishing its hold on Legolas. The blue eyes wandered around unsteadily as he slowly blinked to try and hold onto consciousness. Aragorn sighed and gently brushed his fingertips over the elf's eyes to close them. Legolas slipped into unconsciousness again as Aragorn finished cleaning off the blood and dirt and checked the head wound. His gentle fingers found the head wound and carefully felt for any fractures before lifting the elf's eyelids and checking the dilation.

Slowly sitting back, Aragorn glanced down at his shoulder and glared at the arrow that protruded from the flesh. While tending to Legolas, he had blocked out everything else, including the pain from his wound which was now hurting fiercely. Gripping the arrow shaft, he took a deep breath before jerking the arrow out swiftly. Moaning softly at the pain, he held a cloth to the wound until the flow of blood had slowed and finally stopped. Awkwardly, he bound his own shoulder and slowly rotated the arm to test the range of motion. It hurt like anything but it was usable.

Tossing another piece of wood on the fire, he sat next to Legolas and the morning passed. He knew that Gorgias and his men would come after them once he rounded up everyone. Aragorn could not afford to stay in one location for long with Legolas as injured as he was. He would travel to Mirkwood with all haste and try to outrun Gorgias. Standing, he kicked dirt over the fire and effectively smothered the flame. Calling for his mount, Aragorn packed everything and secured the pack to the saddle and turned to Legolas. Kneeling next to him, he quickly checked everything to ensure that Legolas was well enough to travel. Checking the elf's broken arm, he looked up as the elf shifted and moaned at the probing.

"Legolas? Open your eyes, my friend," Aragorn said softly as the elf's eyes fluttered wildly.

Blue eyes slowly appeared and focused on Aragorn. Instead of relief or friendly recognition, fear was in Legolas' eyes as he scrambled away from Aragorn.

"Get away! Let the ghosts haunt me no longer! I am sorry I killed him! I did not mean to kill hope!" he cried and gasped as he curled into a painful ball.

"Legolas! It is I, Aragorn! Calm down!" he said and tried to stop the elf from hurting himself.

"Speak no more, ghost!"

"Damnit, Legolas, I am no ghost!" Aragorn snapped and grabbed Legolas' unharmed arm.

Trying to hold down the elf, Aragorn took Legolas hand and pressed it over his heart. The elf's struggles and cries slowed as he felt the strong heartbeat under his hand. His cloudy blue eyes focused on his hand pressed against Aragorn's chest and flickered up to Aragorn's face.

"Aragorn? Is it really you?" he murmured, his hand flexing under Aragorn's hand.

"Aye, mellonin. It is."

Legolas weakly grinned before passing out in Aragorn's arms. Rolling his eyes, he laid the elf back onto the blanket and searched his pack for a clean tunic and pair of leggings. Gently dressing the elf in the over-sized clothes, he wrapped a blanket around the elf and carefully lifted the light weight being. Cueing his horse to bow, Aragorn sat behind Legolas as the horse surged to its feet. Tapping the horse onward, the animal started up the mountain as Aragorn held Legolas close to his chest. He would have to be wary of how quickly they traveled and where. Gorgias would more than likely have a good tracker and they might ride through the night so he would have to move quickly or cover his trail. On foot and alone he could do it easily but on horseback with a wounded elf would be extremely hard to do it effectively. He hoped that the tracker was inexperienced and he could stay on rough terrain to lose the group. He wasn't going to chance hiding Legolas so he could take out the group slowly. He could be caught or defeated and Legolas would be alone in the wilds alone, unconscious and without weapons. He couldn't chance it; this was one of the few times that Aragorn willingly ran from a battle. He would deal with Gorgias at a later date.

(I)(I)(I)

Wrapping his cloak around Legolas, Aragorn ran his hands up and down the elf's arms vigorously to create warmth. It was night time and they still traveled with a chill coming with the darkness. Pulling out his water pouch, he carefully coaxed some liquid into the unconscious elf as the horse wove up the small mountainous path. He needed to find a secluded place for the night to rest and look over Legolas' wounds. A small, uninhabited cave would be ideal if he could find one within the next few minutes. He could feel the feverish heat radiating from his friend but his body trembled with chills. Swearing to himself, he nudged the horse faster up the trail until he saw exactly what he wanted. Stopping the horse outside the cave, he pressed Legolas forward to lean on the horse's neck as he quickly slipped off and pulled his bow from his back. Holding an arrow notched and ready, he silently crept into the cave and investigated the small area as his ears strained to hear anything. It smelled of orcs but the scent was old and it looked to have been empty for some time.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he slipped the arrow back into his quiver and turned back to his horse and friend. Dropping his pack near the entrance, he glanced up to the dark sky as clouds slowly moved across the moon and cast shadows across the land. Walking to his horse, he reached for Legolas and never expected what happened next.

Launching out of the saddle, Legolas tackled Aragorn to the ground where the man landed with a loud grunt as all the air was forced from his lungs. He struggled for air to calm Legolas but his lungs seized up as hands grabbed the lapels of his coat and slammed him into the ground.

"What did you do with him? Speak to me, spawn of Mordor!" Legolas ground out from adrenaline and pain.

Aragorn gasped as pain exploded from his abdomen. Looking down his body, he saw the dagger he normally kept in his saddle buried up to the hilt in his left side. In shock, he looked up to Legolas just as the clouds cleared the moon and the silver light fell on his face. Legolas locked gazes with the human and Aragorn saw recognition and realization slam into the elf and what he'd just done. Legolas scrambled off Aragorn and away until his back slammed into stone. Cradling his throbbing arm, he stared in shock and horror at Aragorn lying, bleeding, on the floor. Aragorn weakly lifted his head and looked at the dagger before looking to Legolas. Dropping his head back to the ground, he bit his bottom lip and willed himself to not pass out. One hand slowly reached out towards his pack and carefully felt around for the bag while his other hand held the wound. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to have to bandage his own wound and withdraw the blade. Something he was not looking forward to but Legolas looked to be in no condition to help. Closing his eyes in frustration when he couldn't reach his pack, he looked towards Legolas when he heard slow movement. The elf took the pack and set it next to Aragorn before moving away again.

"Legolas…Legolas, look at me," Aragorn ordered softly as the elf's blue eyes slowly lifted.

"I need…your help, mellonin. I do not…think that I…can remain conscious…after withdrawing the blade…You will need to…clean it, stitch it…close and bandage it," he ground out as he breathed shallowly.

Legolas slowly shook his head as his gaze dropped to the ground.

"Legolas…please. I can not…do this…alone."

The elf slowly limped over and sat heavily next to Aragorn. Pulling the bag open more, he shifted through the bandages and pulled out the things he would need. Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut and held on tightly to consciousness. He knew he wouldn't be able to remain conscious for much longer. He worried about Legolas' current state of mind and how it was going to affect him. Legolas seemed to have difficulty differentiating between reality and his hallucinations.

"What…what do I need to do?" Legolas asked softly as Aragorn slowly opened his eyes.

"Once I…withdraw the dagger…stop the bleeding and…stitch the wound cl-closed…use the cream i-in…the tin with the r-red…marking…then bandage it," he ground out in pain.

Legolas nodded as he held a folded square of cloth with his good arm. Biting his lip painfully, Aragorn held the dagger's handle and swiftly pulled it free. His cry was muffled as Legolas pressed the cloth tightly to the bleeding wound. The dagger slowly rolled from Aragorn's fingers as he slipped into unconsciousness and his eyes fluttered shut. Unbeknownst to the unconscious Ranger, the elf was far from calm on the inside as he swapped out cloths to stop the bleeding.

Legolas' thought were darting from one thing to another. He saw Aragorn dead on the dais in the mourning room of Mirkwood. Bretharso haunted him from around every corner with a dagger jutting from his throat. He couldn't decide which figures were real or created from his own mind. But he knew the blood on his hands was real and the injury he had inflicted on his friend was real. He could have sworn that it had been Bretharso that had reached for him instead of Estel. The blood flow had finally stopped and he picked up the threaded needle to painstakingly stitch the wound shut. Digging through the bag, he found the tin Aragorn had spoken of and smeared the cream over the wound. Bandaging the wound, he pulled Aragorn to the wall and leaned the human against him as he leaned against the wall. His gaze slowly wandered around them watching for any enemies. But were those enemies real?

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Thank you everyone for the warm reception for 'An Ancient Bond's' sequel. If I could ask a small favor: if and when you review could you tell me what you liked about 'An Ancient Bond'? I was wondering about a few things and I wanted to see if I was correct. But hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; until next time.

**_Deana-_** My dear Deana! How are you doing? Hope this satisfies your craving Enjoy!

**_Alariel_****_-_** Thank you very much for the compliment. My head is swelling so you better stop feeding my ego. LOL. Hope you are equally impressed with this chapter.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Hope you liked this chapter.

**_Invisigoth3-_** Blackmail is such an evil word. I prefer persuasive reasoning. You can thank Linuvial Greenleaf for me updated. I was talking to her and she commented on this story and I thought that I would type up whatever I have on paper and then realized that I was already on chapter 3 and that I could post chapter 2 so here we are! I just finished writing a paper and I have a test tomorrow evening so I will be studying tomorrow after turning in the paper. Bleh, I dislike school.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** Well here is chapter two to the sequel of your all time favorite story. So how many times have you reread it already? Heehee. That is abuse. I could barely stand to watch the previews for "Saw." Bleh, too much blood and gore for me. Hope you are better now; just like me last night with the porcelain king, paying homage.

**_Randa_****_-Chan-_** I enjoy my cliffies. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Siennawoods_****_-_** I am seriously blushing over here. I have been called a lot of things but rarely creative; or at least in a good way. Enjoy!

**_Sielge_****_-_** Yuppers, the sequel. I hope this chapter has answered your questions.

**_Nietta_****_-_** My betting is five down on the other guy…but then again I know what happens so bad me. Probably should not be betting either.

**_Shadowed Flames-_** Oh, I love new reviewers! I think we should throw a huge party and do keg stands. But I have school for another week. Blast! No keg stands for me. You read all of my LotR stories? Wow, I am impressed. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**_Snow-Glory-_** Yes! The sequel is finally here and here is the second chapter. Hope you like this chapter!

**_Wolf Jade-_** I am not sure; are you supposed to know what is going on? I never know what is going on anymore. All I know is school, sleep, write, school, sleep, write; maybe eating scattered in there somewhere. Well, get some sleep, maybe reread 'An Ancient Bond' and try again. Or I may have screwed up somewhere; it is very possible. Hope you get some more sleep.

**_Aranna_****_ Undomiel-_** Well thank you very much for the compliment. Yeah, I will admit, it is kind of a leap from 'An Ancient Bond' to here. Probably should read them back to back. Hope you enjoy!

**_NycteaScandiaca_****_-_** Wow that is a very impressive name. I gave up on trying to pronounce it after about the sixth time. Well anyway; I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. 'An Ancient Bond' was a good story; I am very proud of that one. You are seriously making me blush really bad over here and my ego is about to burst. I am still taking bets. Heehee.

**_Catmint-_** Well thank you very much for the compliment, Catmint. My ego is swelling, you had better stop or I will not be able to get out of my room and go to class. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** The updates will be here and there but not on a regular basis. Yeah, people who do not take a hint are really annoying, especially when you want to get rid of them. Like telemarketers but I usually have fun with them on the phone. I really freak them out and it cracks up my friends whenever they hear it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and do not get a phone call while you are reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Groaning softly, Aragorn clenched his eyes shut tighter and slowly brought his hand up to the thickly bandaged wound. A dull pain throbbed at his abdomen and he softly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust. The sun had just risen over the horizon and was burning off the fog. Arms were wrapped around his torso and held him tightly to another body behind him. Turning his head slowly to look behind him, Aragorn looked to the elf's face. Legolas stared ahead of them and he was barely breathing. Aragorn turned his gaze to where Legolas stared and looked for whatever held the elf's attention. He could see nothing but he did not have elven eyes.

"Legolas?" he questioned softly.

"Do you see them? A whole pack of wargs; they are just staring at us," he replied as his eyes darted side to side.

"Where, mellonin?"

"Right there, beside that spruce tree."

Aragorn looked again and saw no wargs where his friend said they were. The morning birds were singing and Aragorn did not sense any evil nearby. He could feel the tremors of fear racing through the elf as his grip tightened on Aragorn.

"Mellonin, the wargs are not real. They are a figment of your mind," he said softly and grasped his friend's forearm.

"Who am I to trust? My elven eyes or my friend who has never steered me wrong?" he muttered to himself as he continued to stare forward.

"Trust me, my friend. You always have, do not stop now."

Legolas slowly nodded and released his grip on the human. Aragorn slowly sat up and pressed a hand to his wound as he slowly released a breath he had been holding. The wound did not pain him as much as he expected and he slowly unwound the bandages. The dagger did not strike anything vital and it was a clean wound in and out. The wound was already in the early stages of healing and showed no signs of infection. Legolas helped him bandage the wound again before Aragorn turned to Legolas to look at his wound.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly and felt he elf's forehead.

"A little hot and a little sick to my stomach," he replied before lunging to the side to dry heave.

Aragorn frowned as he carefully supported the heaving elf in his arms. Legolas suddenly slumped in his arms unconscious and Aragorn gently rolled him onto his back. The thigh wound was infected again as Aragorn felt the heat radiating from the infected flesh. Swearing, he prepared what he would need to lance the wound and drain the infection. He hated to do it but they would have to start moving after he did this. Gorgias would soon be on their trail and they could not afford to linger. Ignoring the pain from his own wound, Aragorn swiftly lanced the wound and let it drain. Murmuring to his elvish friend softly, Aragorn worked swiftly and was soon done. Packing his things, he stood stiffly and paused for a moment before calling his horse over. Slipping the pack onto the animal, he gently pushed Legolas onto the horse and mounted behind his friend. Gently holding onto the elf, Aragorn tapped the horse onward and traveled across the mountain. He was still several days ride from Mirkwood ad his supplies were running glow. And Legolas' infection was getting worse; he could only hope that the most recent lancing would help. Legolas need extensive care that he could not give out in the wild.

Wrapping his cloak tightly around Legolas and himself, Aragorn guided the horse carefully through the mountain. The air was cooler up there and Aragorn worried that the cool air may affect Legolas. The elf's body was weakened by the infection and his wounds; anything could happen, even a simple cold. Sighing with worry, Aragorn pulled the horse to a stop and took in the surroundings. He was further North than he first thought and possibly a half day closer to Mirkwood. In his arms, Legolas started to shift restlessly and groan soft words. Aragorn picked up the words 'Bretharso', 'no', and 'Estel' amid undistinguishable words. Holding Legolas with one arm, Aragorn held his free hand against his friend's forehead. Trying to recreate the bond he once had, Aragorn slowly pressed into Legolas' mind and sooth his agitation. He sensed shadows, fear and solitude; he passed on courage, calmness and peace to his friend. The shadows retreated and some faded before Aragorn withdrew from his friend's mind. He knew he could not do this here and now without possibly harming Legolas or himself.

Opening his eyes, he felt himself slipping to the side in weakness as the horse shifted to the side quickly. Aragorn bumped against a tree and leaned against it for a moment before gaining some strength again. Sitting up, he rubbed the horse's rump and smiled weakly.

"Hannon lle, mellon nin, hannon lle."

The horse nickered softly as Aragorn glanced around once again and noticed the stark difference. It looked as if several hours had passed while he aided Legolas. Swearing, Aragorn picked up the reins and urged the horse forward and down the slope. Reaching the bottom of the mountain, he urged the horse into a canter and rode across the plain. Occasionally glancing over his shoulder, Aragorn rode until the horse needed rest and it was close to sunset. Seeing no shelter nearby, Aragorn found a large tuft of plain grass and slowly slipped off the horse. Leaning against the horse for momentary support, he reached up and carefully pulled Legolas off the horse. Lowering the elf to the ground, Aragorn looked up as Legolas softly groaned.

"Legolas?" he asked softly and leaned over his friend.

"Strider?"

Legolas' eyes slowly opened and glanced around the area. His friend came into focus eventually and Legolas weakly grinned.

"Shadows no longer haunt my mind and waking thoughts," he muttered quietly and carefully sat up.

"I had hoped it would have helped you but you are still not fully healed. Your mind is still damaged by what Bretharso did to you," Aragorn said softly and braced himself against the ground.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked as Aragorn lifted a hand to his forehead.

"Just a little tired," he muttered and shook his head.

Legolas slowly sat up and worriedly looked over Aragorn. The human was looking pale and a little blurry eyed as the elf looked over his friend. Searching for the flask of water, he offered it to Aragorn and watched as he drank some.

"I just need some rest," Aragorn muttered and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Legolas nodded slowly and sat where he was to keep watch. The horse stood silently by the two and kept watch along with the elf. The animal could sense that the elf was not his normal self and that was dangerous; especially during such dangerous times when a person needed all their wits and senses. Aragorn slept deeply as his body regained its strength and Legolas remained by his side. Several ours later, Legolas tensed as his ears picked up the faint sounds of movement and he knew the sounds were real because the horse was also tense.

"Strider, you must awaken," Legolas called softly and gently tapped the human's cheek.

Legolas pressed his hand over his friend's mouth when he jerked awake to keep him silent as he motioned towards the noises. Once Aragorn nodded, Legolas removed his hand and turned to look into the shadows.

"Goblins," Legolas muttered softly as Aragorn gently touched his arm.

"We must flee, Legolas. You are not well enough to battle any numbered of goblins," Aragorn said and softly called his horse over.

Before Legolas could respond, a screeching cry rang out and the chaos began. Grabbing his bow and an arrow, Aragorn yelled at Legolas to get on the horse as he released arrows. Legolas was somewhat aware that Aragorn's bow and arrow skills have greatly improved from what he remembered but he did not stop to think as he scrambled on to the horse. He had no weapons and his mind wasn't fit enough to battle a mass of goblins. Moving to the horse, Aragorn swung atop the animal and yelled for it to run. The horse only ran several striders before an arrow pierced Aragorn's shoulder deeply and knocked him from the horse's back. Tumbling onto the ground, Aragorn gasped as the arrow dug in deeper into his back and snapped the shaft and fletching. Rolling to a stop, Aragorn pushed himself up to his hands and knees to look at Legolas atop the horse.

"Go, Legolas! Hide yourself and the horse!" he yelled and pulled another arrow from his quiver.

"What? Estel?" Legolas questioned, confused.

"Go!"

Aragorn yelled for the mare to run and watched as the animal galloped away with Legolas gripping her mane. Reaching for more arrows, his shoulder screamed in pain as he pulled the arrow and aimed before releasing the projectile. Firing as many arrows as he could, he soon cast aside his bow and reached for his sword. Counting the number of goblins, he grimly set his mouth and sent a small prayer to Elendil before leaping towards his foes with a war cry.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas struggled to stop the horse as he heard the faint cries of the goblins behind him. Part of him wanted to continue running but something deeper told him to stop and go back. Shadows flitted across his mind but he relied on the horse to warn him of real dangers. It was all he could do. Speaking softly to the horse, he pulled the dagger from its hiding spot and held it tightly as he turned the horse back in the direction they just came from. The horse moved nervously under him as he moved under the trees and shadows, closer to the sounds. Stopping the horse, he jumped off and fell to his knees when the world titled on him. Shaking his head to hopefully clear the blurriness, he climbed to his feet and carefully stumbling towards the sounds. Hiding behind a thick tree in the shadows, he silently watched as the goblins kicked and beat Aragorn as he lay unconscious at their feet. Legolas bit his bottom lip as they bound Aragorn's wrists and started o drag him as they moved along. The elf stayed where he was and stared at the spot on the grass where blood glistened there. Aragorn's sword lay discarded to the side from when the goblins overtook him. His mind screamed for him to go after the goblins and save his friend but his body refused to move. He was frozen in place and he could not tear his eyes from the spilt blood staining the soil. He could no longer hear the group of goblins in the distance as they traveled. Images flashed through his mind of blood and agony. He could hear Aragorn's screams of pain echo in his mind. He could see himself punching Aragorn and enjoying the human's screams.

He was saved from hysteria by a sharp pain at his shoulder blade that knocked him to the ground. Muting a yelp, he rolled over and looked to the cause of the pain. The horse was glaring at him and the upper lip curled back in a threatening manner. The two beings stared at each other as the horse pawed at the loose soil and snorted. The pain from the bite wound throbbed painfully and served to clear his mind to put things into perspective.

Slowing standing, he scrambled onto the horse and the animal started moving immediately after the goblins. Legolas clenched his eyes shut and gripped the mare's mane as he wobbled on the fast horse. Finally finding some sort of balance, he leaned onto the horse's neck and bent his head to the wind. The horse moved swiftly across the terrain and Legolas occasionally saw pools of blood that he could only assume came from Aragorn.

Soon, his mount started to slow as she thrust her nose into the air. Shaking her head and stopping, she nudged Legolas' leg as he listened closely. He could faintly hear the guttural sounds from the goblins and could smell their stench upon the pure air. Easing to the ground, he moved closer towards the sounds and slipped behind a large bush to view the group. There were far fewer goblins than before, the missing ones having been killed by Aragorn's sword. They apparently had taken their anger out on Aragorn which Legolas noticed when he saw his friend. His hands were still tied but held in front of him while he was curled tightly into fetal position. Legolas could see blood drip from his fingers to the dirt with regularity. Aragorn's body jerked when goblins kicked him in the lower back but he made no sound. Legolas silently moved to the shrub behind Aragorn and thought of some way to get away silently with the human.

Picking up a few stones, Legolas eyed a few goblins at the opposite side of the camp and threw a small stone at one of the goblins. Hiding, he watched as the goblins he hit shoved a goblin behind him. They argued for a moment before turning their backs to each other. Taking careful aim, Legolas threw another rock and watched as a fight erupted among the goblins. As everyone got involved, Legolas reached out and grabbed the back of Aragorn's coat. Keeping one hand pressed to his own bleeding wound, Legolas pulled with his free hand until Aragorn was behind the bush with him.

Moving quickly, he slipped Aragorn over his shoulder and barely suppressed the whimper of pain as his wounds protested angrily. He walked as quickly as he could with a heavy limp until reaching the silent mare. Pushing Aragorn on first, Legolas followed and wrapped his arms around Aragorn to tightly grip the mane. The mare didn't need to be coaxed into moving and quickly trotted off with her precious passengers. Legolas didn't know where the mare was taking them as he pressed his cheek against Aragorn's strong back. Unbeknownst to the elf, his temperature was steadily rising as infection raced through his body from his thight wound . the mare moved steadily on, making her way towards Mirkwood.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn groaned softly as something nudged his knee and pulled him from the darkness. Slowly opening his eyes, everything was blurry as he slowly lifted a hand to rub his eyes. Looking at his hand, his eyebrows lifted upon seeing blood smeared across his palm. His head was throbbing as he looked at his mare's face and realized he was on his horse. The last thing he remembered was the goblins knocking him unconscious. He looked around for Legolas and found the elf sprawled on the dirt unconscious. Leaping off his horse, he stumbled upon hitting the ground and bit back a moan in pain. Everything was screaming in agony as he fell to his knees beside Legolas. Gently touching his friend's face, he jerked back at the heat radiating from his friend. Cursing himself for remaining unconscious for so long, he lifted Legolas into his arms with a grunt and put him atop the mare.

There was nothing he could do to bring the elf's temperature down quick enough. Mirkwood was his last hope and he had to get their quickly. Yelling at his horse to run, Aragorn held the elf tightly as the horse galloped through the forest. Aragorn recognized the woods and realized they were entering Mirkwood. The mare must have rode a full day and a half to get this far. Aragorn had to ask more from the mare and she was willing to give more. The mare wove around the trees and leapt over fallen trees as Aragorn pushed her harder.

Seeing the movement to his left at the last second, Aragorn's head snapped to look and only saw the claws coming down on him. His back arched inward as the mare pushed ahead with a mighty thrust. Instead of tearing him from the horse's back, the claws tore through his back and he cried out in agony. The mare screamed in fright but pushed on harder.

"Elven warriors of Mirkwood! To your prince! Mirkwood to her prince!" he yelled and glanced over his shoulder to the following warg.

His mare was tiring and the warg was fresh as they wove through the forest. Every pounding of hooves was accompanied by a forceful snort as sweat lathered her body. Aragorn looked over his shoulder again at the warg and watched as it leapt at him with claws extended. Everything slowed as he protectively curled around Legolas and turned to avoid looking at the warg.

Something whizzed by his ear as sounds of arrows filled the air. Looking up to the trees, he saw Mirkwood warriors firing on the warg. Two Mirkwood elves atop horses exploded from the trees and flanked Aragorn's mare as they headed towards the palace.

"Please, a little more, my friend," Aragorn coaxed the mare and threaded his fingers through the mane.

The mare snorted and pressed on with determination to slowly out distance the two escorts. The gates were open and welcoming as the mare stormed into the courtyard.

"Healers! I need healers!" Aragorn yelled and looked around frantically.

Stopping, the horse fell to her knees and slumped to her side in exhaustion as Aragorn hit the ground to cushion Legolas. Painfully sitting up, he looked to the mare and laid a hand on her large cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered and saw the sparkle die in the mare's eye.

Lifting Legolas into his arms and struggling to his feet, Aragorn ran into the palace and almost collided with Thranduil. Trying to remain vertical, he ran past Thranduil and went towards the healing wing.

"I need a tub full of cold water to bring down his high fever. Hurry! We are running out of time!" Aragorn yelled at the healers that stood outside the healing rooms.

"Aragorn! Is that Legolas?" Thranduil asked sharply as the healers scrambled around the room.

"It is, my lord, but I can not speak now. We need to get his temperature down before it causes brain damage," Aragorn said and gently lowered Legolas into a bathtub, clothes and all.

He pressed two fingers into Legolas' neck to monitor the elf's pulse as they slowly poured in the cold water. Aragorn felt the pulse change dramatically and he carefully counted the beats. He didn't notice the concerned looks from the elves when they saw his bloody back but he didn't feel it.

Pressing a hand to the elf's chest, he noted that the temperature had dropped and nodded to the healers. They gently lifted their prince from the cold water and wrapped him in a thick blanket after stripping him of the wet clothes. Aragorn stepped away to let the healers work on their prince. Shrugging off Thranduil's helping hands; he turned and slowly stumbled out of the healing ward. Holding a hand to his still bleeding forehead, he walked out of the palace and down to the courtyard. His mare still lay on the courtyard stones as leaves fluttered past her in the breeze. Standing beside the dead horse, he lowered himself to his knees and ran his handover the smooth shoulder

Thranduil stood a few feet behind the human and saw his shoulders convulse in sobs. Just as he started to slump to the side, Thranduil swept forward and caught the human in his arms. Sighing, he lifted Aragorn and hurried back to the healing wing.

"Let us see what ails you, young one," he murmured with a smile. "Surely only something my son and you could get into."

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Well, here is the third chapter. Sorry, it took a bit longer than the other story but I worked on it really hard to get it to you quickly. I realized when I was almost finished with this chapter that it seemed a bit like the beginning of 'An Ancient Bond' which I did not do on purpose. But I do think that this chapter is very unique and I am proud of it. I was very sad to kill the horse but I felt it was necessary. So, hope everyone likes the chapter.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** Well, chica I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was great after finishing it and knew you would probably cry. Last night, I was writing the final scenes with the warg and every commercial on television was about a horror movie and I was watching the finale of Alias with zombies and I was just thinking of what a great night it was going to be. That question was a huge factor when I wrote the scene in the healing wing and knew you would think of it also. I was smirking the entire time and chuckling.

So, you liked the emotion. Well, I hope I can put in enough emotion in this to out do 'An Ancient Bond.' Gail is off to write more responses. Heehee.

**_Evergreene_****_-_** Well, thank you very much for the compliment. I hope you enjoyed 'An Ancient Bond' and I will look forward to your review.

**_Ainu Laire-_** I hate it when I forget to put in spaces; it is a very bad habit of mine. I love putting in twists and turns in a story and I love reading them. I hate it when I know what will happen because it is the only thing that can happen. I love to be guessing till the very end and then have a moment when I am like I can not believe I did not think of that.

**_Slayer3-_** Gollum is one of the most unique characters in that movie. Glad he died at the end but anyway. Hope the movie is good. Well, it is but I hope it is good for the fifth time.

**_Sielge_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. You are really making me blush over here. I think a lot of the people like the relationship between the four main characters of Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir. The detail was also commented on quite often in the story and how the readers liked the attention to it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Firniswin_****_-_** Okay, so quick excitement and angst, check, got it on the list to include in this story. I still have to lay out an outline of what all I want to do with this story. I have been bouncing ideas off Linuvial Greenleaf for a while of what to do but I have not set anything down to aim towards. Hopefully I will form some sort of direction to go.

**_Wolf Jade-_** I confuse these two stories all the time. I have to stop and think of which title goes with which story and what ideas I had for each. TOO MANY STORIES! Heehee. But I thought the spawn of Mordor comment would work if Legolas was not all mentally there which he was not. The only problem is that I am not sure of how Legolas could really be cured by this mental problem. Small problem that I will slowly work through while working on the next few chapters.

**_NycteaScandiaca_****_-_** I set a new record! Cheers for me! Heehee, anyway I have put everything you liked about 'An Ancient Bond' down on my list and will put them into this story and hopefully make it far better. That is very interesting about your name and definitely unique. Some of the pen names that I have read from reviewers are very cool.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Just poor everyone! Everyone is injured in some way or the other. I am so bad but it feel so god. Heehee, enjoy!

**_Deana-_** Thank you for the compliment and I am just having so much fun roughing up both of these characters. It must be a sin to have this much fun. Heehee.

**_Viggomaniac_****_-_** Wow, two reviews for the same chapter. I feel so loved. Heehee. Oh yeah, poor Aragorn had to drift around in my demented little brain while I figured out how to write a sequel. I still have no clear and definite idea of what I want to do with this story but hopefully it will come to me eventually. I use to think that my action scenes sucked but I have diligently been working hard at getting better with them and I think that it shows. Punctuation things are very annoying but I have been taking care of them. I am glad that you noticed them. With age comes wisdom about punctuation. That is a very extensive list of what you liked about 'An Ancient Bond' and I will certainly keep them in mind while writing this story. I am still debating if I want to bring the twins into this one and have them be major characters or just show up for a chapter or two and then leave again. Not sure but I will figure it out once I decide what I want to do with this story. I still have no idea. LOL.

**_Petra-_** You are certainly allowed to write what you did not like about 'An Ancient Bond' and I will certainly keep them in mind for this story.

**_Ithil-valon_****_-_** Beling! Long time no talk. I might keep Thranduil in this story for a few more chapters but I really have no plan for this story; as horrible as that sounds. Which friendship quote are you talking about? LOL, I have a lot of them in my bio.

'Reborn Warrior' is one of my favorite stories so far. That idea was first offered to Linuvial Greenleaf but she said that I should write it and it took me a while to fine tune it. What you liked about 'An Ancient Bond' seems to be what all the other readers liked about the story. I can certainly see why those are the favorite reasons. I was crying when I was writing some of the scenes and the friendship was just heartbreaking. Well, I hope this story will surpass the first one.

**_Catmint-_** Rescues are my specialties! I found out I can do that pretty easily; while I am writing the story, it is playing out in my head and sometimes I have to rewind to clarify a few things and then push play again to continue writing. Which paragraph was it? I will try and go back in and chop it up into chapters if I remember to. If my brain does not drift away to spacey land. The 'mellon nin' issue is being fixed for future use.

**_Aranna_****_ Undomiel-_**I probably should make mention of that and suggest that the two stories are read back-to-back to avoid confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the next update.

**_EstelKid_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment, you are making me really blush over here. Another check for 'Aragorn angst,' got it. Hope you enjoy!

**_Snow-Glory-_** I am excited that there is an update also! LOL. I am not sure what I am going to do to Legolas yet but I am sure that it will be twisted some way or the other.

**_Gwenneth_****_-_** Sometimes I do not sign in either. Happens to the best of us. Heehee, anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story and here is the new chapter. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I borrowed Master Healer Pengillen from Linuvial Greenleaf's stories; with her permission of course. So, I thought I would just throw that out there. Reviewers' responses will be sent out via email if I have the email. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Life has just been going non-stop and I would hit a brick wall every time I would start working on this story. But it is moving again so I should have the next chapter up soon; much sooner than this chapter.

(I)(I)(I)

Thranduil called over one of the healers as he gently lowered Aragorn onto the bed. He helped the healer undress the human until his back was bare to them and the severity was revealed. Warg claws were notoriously dirty and injuries sustained from the claws were prone to infection. The wounds were deep and embedded with debris from the courtyard. Hissing softly, the healers collected a bowel of water and a cloth to gently clean the wound. He worked slowly and meticulously as the water slowly turned a darker red with each wring of the cloth. Thranduil collected another bowl and filled both with water to help the healer with Aragorn. The elf king occasionally glanced into the other room where they were working frantically on his son. Dropping his cloth into the bowl Thranduil wiped his hands dry on a towel and walked into the other room.

Pengillen, the master healer, came over to his king as Thranduil offered the healer the towel.

"How is he, Pengillen?"

"In short…a mess." The master healer sighed before continuing. "A high fever is raging through his body. The thigh wound is badly infected and we had to lance it deeply. He had three clearly broken ribs and five fractured ones. His forearm is badly broken but it is set correctly and will heal well. He has an assortment of scrapes and he is just one massive bruise."

"Should I send for Lord Elrond?"

"It probably would not hurt, my king."

Thranduil nodded and departed from the healing wing to search out the bird master. He wrote a short letter to his friend, explaining everything that had occurred in the past few hours. Within a short time the hawk was out of sight and on its way to Rivendell. Thranduil found himself once again in the healing wing to look in on his son. All the wounds were dressed and a thick blanket was gently tucked around the prince. The king leaned against the wall with his arms crossed across his broad chest while watching his still son. The warrior found him there several hours later when he silently approached the king.

"Yes, Faiga?" Thranduil asked softly when he turned to look at the warrior.

Faiga's name meant "small bird" and the elf looked like it. He was shorter than most elves but the small body was stout and very well built. The warrior was powerfully built and was also one of Thranduil's very good friends.

"Pardon the intrusion, my king, but I am bringing news from the patrols."

"What do they report?"

"There is a group of humans testing our boundaries and looking for something for someone."

Faiga let he comment hang and knew the king was thinking along the same thread as he was. Both elves looked to the prince and his human companion on the beds next to each other.

"Do you think that Legolas' and Aragorn's arrival is somehow related to the humans' movements?" Thranduil asked as his eyes narrowed.

"My king, I would be amazed if it did not somehow relate."

"Alright, Faiga, inform the patrols to closely watch the humans and report anything suspicious or hostile towards Mirkwood. When Estel or Legolas awakens, I will see what they remember," Thranduil said and the warrior bowed before leaving.

Thranduil thoughtfully rubbed his chin in silence before walking into the room and pulling up a chair. Aragorn was on the next bed and Thranduil sat between the two friends and waited for one to awaken.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn groaned and slowly turned his head towards the sound of someone humming. The humming stopped as he tried to open his eyes and focus on whoever was humming. A blurry blond figure was leaning over him and his vision slowly cleared until he could recognize King Thranduil.

"Here is some water, Estel," he said and gently lifted Aragorn's head to drink some water.

"Thank you, my king. How is Legolas?" he asked once settling back against the pillows.

"In the words of Master Pengillen, he is an overall mess. Can you recall everything that happened? We all thought he had passed and then you came galloping up with Legolas in your arms."

Aragorn looked over to his friend and slowly organized his thoughts before speaking. He told Thranduil of finding the trail and following it to the town to find Legolas. Thranduil remained silent as Aragorn described everything up to when he brought his friend up to the healing wing. Once he finished, Thranduil told him of Legolas' injuries and the reports from Faiga. Aragorn nodded as he wrapped his arm around his abdomen as he thought about what Thranduil said.

"And you have written my father already?"

"Yes, the hawk left about four hours ago. If Elrond and his other sons departed immediately and rode quickly, they should be here on the third evening," Thranduil confirmed and Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"You can be certain that they will ride with haste. What are your plans with the men at the border?"

"They are being observed but until they step into my land, I can do nothing."

"I am not sure what Gorgias will do. His actions are difficult to anticipate and predict. The last I dealt with him was about four or five years ago when he was stealing money from a town. I do not think he knew that Legolas is my friend. I believe he was captured by slave hunters and Gorgias bought him just because he is an elf," Aragorn said quietly and Thranduil nodded.

"The border patrol will bring reports back to me every other day so we can stay informed of their movements," Thranduil said and leaned back in his chair.

"Does Master Pengillen have an estimate of when Legolas may awaken?"

"Nay, he has a bad infection that has not broken yet. Once his fever comes down he may awaken then, we hope." Thranduil said and stood. "Rest, Estel. I hope to have more information when you awaken again."

Aragorn nodded and relaxed back into the bed, listening to Legolas' breathing.

(I)(I)(I)

"They seem to be setting up camp just outside of our boarders. There have been no hostile actions on their part but I think that they do not even know we are watching them," the elf said and handed the written report to his king.

"And they shall not be made aware of the warriors' presence. Have they increased their numbers any?" Thranduil questioned as he flipped through the parchments.

"Nay, my king, they have not." The elf shifted slightly before speaking again. "If I may inquire, my king, how is the Prince and Lord Estel?"

Thranduil glanced up at the warrior before standing from the chair behind his desk. Rounding the desk, he stood in front of the warrior and offered a comforting smile.

"Lord Estel is doing well and moving around. The Prince has not yet woken but the healers have assured me that he will make a full recovery."

A few minutes after the warrior departed from his office, Thranduil left to visit the healing ward and check on his son. The healers did assure him that Legolas would make a full recovery in time, but Thranduil saw something else in Pengillen's eyes. The Master Healer had yet to elaborate but today he vowed to corner the healer and question him. Poor Pengillen, he snickered.

He found Estel sitting in a chair by Legolas' bed, slowly twirling a cane in a hand. Estel looked up as Thranduil stood at his shoulder.

"Anything new?" Thranduil asked and moved to sit on the corner of his son's bed.

"He is closer to waking. He has shifted several times and there is rapid eye movement occasionally," Aragorn replied as Thranduil looked down at his son. "Anything new?"

"Gorgias, as you call him, has stationed himself just outside our borders and set up camp. There has been no increase of manpower and I assume no decrease but I have not thoroughly read the report."

Aragorn stared at the handle of the cane in thought. Thranduil waited as the human mulled over his comments. Despite their rocky first meetings, the Ranger and King came to respect the other's abilities. In front of any other audience, they would clash head on but in private they worked well together. They both had a shrewd and calculating mind and they always said that great minds think alike.

"He is not following his habits that I knew. I could usually predict what he would do but I did not predict this," Aragorn murmured and moved to prop the cane against the bedside table.

"So you do not know what he may be planning?"

"No, my king; I do not know what he is planning. Gorgias sometimes seems to be unbalanced mentally but I highly doubt he is unstable. He is very intelligent; more so than most people," Aragorn explained and looked from Thranduil to Legolas.

He quickly stood and moved to Legolas' beside. Thranduil turned and saw his son's head slowly roll side to side.

"Legolas? Open your eyes, my son," Thranduil said softly and brushed his fingertips over his son's pale forehead.

Legolas groaned and his eyes fluttered before slowly opening. He looked between Thranduil and Aragorn several times before settling his gaze on Thranduil. Confusion covered his face for several moments as he struggled to place the face.

"Father?"

Thranduil smiled and moved to get some water for his son. Aragorn rubbed his friend's shoulder and spoke a few words before leaving the healing ward. He could see that father and son needed time together. Aragorn after all had brought the king's son back from a believed death. He wandered outside and towards the forge where the blacksmiths were working. Once they realized that the prince's weapons had been destroyed, they had quickly started to forge new ones. They sound of steel striking steel reached his ears before he entered the building. It was hotter inside from the burning fires and lack of air circulation but it was comforting. Two elves worked alone in the forge and they were pounding on a blade to flatten the blade's edges. Lying on a workbench was one knife already completed and he gently picked it up. The weight and balance felt perfect as he swung the knife around his body.

"Magnificent artwork," he murmured before slipping the knife back into its sheath.

He bowed to the elven artisans before leaving the forge. The sky was overcast as he titled his head back to look at the sky and a gust of wind swept around him. His fingers danced with the breeze as if to feel the wind and several stray leaves swirled around him. A black crow suddenly flew over his head and headed towards a small corpse of trees. It landed on a large dirt mound where Aragorn's mount was buried and stared at the human. It cawed three times before flying away and leaving Aragorn alone in the silent courtyard. His eyes narrowed as he glanced back to the darkening sky. A distant rumble foretold of an approaching storm and he started back to the palace. He felt something uncomfortable settle in the pit of his stomach and he wrapped an arm around his abdomen. Stopping on the steps, he glanced back before passing through the doors to let them close behind him.

(I)(I)(I)

"We have done enough for today, Legolas. You are exhausting yourself," Aragorn said as his friend slammed his fist onto the bed.

"I am so close, Estel."

Aragorn sighed and looked at his friend who sat curled on the bed. Legolas had been struggled to regain his memories and full control of his mind to stop the nightmares that plagued him nightly. Occasionally, something would trigger a reaction in Legolas and he would think that Aragorn was a ghost or Bretharso's ghost haunted him. Aragorn figured that Legolas needed to battle Bretharso in his mind but he was unsure how his friend would do it. They would wait until Elrond arrived and assessed the situation. Elrond and the twins would be arriving later that day and then they would decide.

"Is your father getting in today?" Legolas asked as he relaxed against the thick pillows.

"Yes, they should be here in a few hours," he replied just as a horn sounded from outside the room.

Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed as he stood and hurried to the window. Leaving against the railing, he looked towards the main gates and what caused the horn blow. Seeing it, he spun and ran towards the door.

"Stay here!" he yelled at Legolas before running from the room and down the corridor.

He flew through the corridors and eventually entered the courtyard. A horse was just galloping into the courtyard and Aragorn threw up his arms to stop the horse. White was showing in the horse's eyes as Aragorn grabbed for the reins. A limp figure hung from the mane and slowly slid to the side when the horse stood still. Aragorn caught the figure's upper body and gently pulled the figure all the way off the horse and knelt on the cobblestones. He brushed aside a bloody strand of hair and gasped in shock when he recognized the figure.

"Simanali!"

"Do you know him, Estel?" Thranduil asked as he knelt by the human.

"Yes; this is Simanali. He is a private warrior to my father. He is usually with the escort detail," Aragorn said and watched as several elves carried Simanali away towards the healing wing.

"Estel."

Thranduil held out a blood stained parchment to Aragon and waited silently as the parchment was unfolded and read.

"I have someone you want, Strider. Or I should say several."

Folded in the parchment were several ebony strands of hair with dried blood. Some of the color drained from Aragorn's face as he stared at the hairs. Thranduil and the other elves were silent as Aragorn climbed to his feet.

"Once I check on Simanali and attain any information, I will follow the horse's trail back to where it came. I need to borrow a mount, my king."

Thranduil nodded and motioned a servant nearby. "Find Athernon and have him choose four of his best warriors and be ready to depart within the hour."

Thranduil dismissed the servant and turned to Aragorn. "If whoever did this was able to take out Elrond's private guard, plus him, plus his sons, and plus Glorfindel I am assuming then you will need all the help you can get."

Aragorn bowed before both walked into the palace and towards the healing ward. Rounding a corner, they saw a warrior running towards them with a parchment clutches in his hand. Not breaking his stride, Thranduil took the report and quickly scanned the contents.

"Gorgias and his men disappeared last night. My warriors heard nothing and did not realize until this morning. We can safely assume that Gorgias is responsible for the attack on your father and his escort. The warriors' first task would be to collect your family and anything else will fall to second place. I would assume that Gorgias will be your prey?" he questioned as they stopped outside the healing rooms.

"If you please, my king."

Thranduil nodded and turned to look at an apprentice healer as she approached. Her hands were bloody which she tried to clean on her apron before speaking. "Master Pengillen says that he is badly injured and will probably not awaken for several hours. When he does awaken he will be very weak so do not hope to gain any information."

She bowed before turning to help the other healers again. Without a word, Aragorn and Thranduil also turned and walked towards Aragorn's guest room to collect his weapons. He quickly circled the room and strapped the weapons onto his person. Sword at his left hip, arrows and bow at his back, knife at his right hip and a dagger in each boot; he was ready for anything now. Thranduil waited at the door and Aragorn saw another blond-colored head appear behind the king.

"You are not coming, Legolas. You are still ill," Aragorn said as Thranduil turned to look at his son.

"I am coming, Estel," Legolas replied as he rested his hands on the top of his bow.

"Estel is correct, ion nin. You are still ill and weak from the infection."

"I am fine, Ada, and I am going to help."

"No, you will not," Thranduil ordered and turned to face Athernon when the elf reached the king's shoulder.

"My men and I are ready to leave if you are, Lord Estel." Aragorn nodded as Athernon turned to Thranduil. "With your leave, my lord, we shall leave."

"Go Athernon and may the Valar guide you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Wow, I am really cranking them out this past week or so. Well, I hope everyone likes the new chapter and would be so kind to review for me and I will continue to write quickly. Hope you enjoy!

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn slipped past father and son without a glance. Everyone he cared about except Legolas and Arwen was in danger; he had to help them. He followed Athernon to the stables and took a mount from a stable hand. Four elves were already mounted and waiting for Athernon and Aragorn as the horses shifted quietly under their masters. Aragorn nodded silently at the elves and recognized all of them. They had ridden with him once he started looking for Legolas after he had been able to ride again. They all respected each others' ability and actually enjoyed working with Aragorn. Athernon glanced around before nodding to Aragorn who immediately turned his mount towards the gate. The six rode out of the courtyard at a gallop and quickly disappeared into the forest. Aragorn could easily see the trail the horse left in its haste to get to the palace. How did Gorgias sneak away from a Mirkwood patrol undetected? With all of his men? Things weren't adding up like they should. Swearing softly to himself, he pushed the horse harder and wove around the trees with the elves following closely.

Athernon rode up beside Aragorn and grabbed his arm to get his attention. Motioning for him to slow, the group slowed to a walk as Athernon stayed close to Aragorn's side.

"The edge of the forest is near and we need to be cautious. We do not want to alert them to our approach."

"Gorgias will have already moved on. He is not one to linger," Aragorn commented softly as the trees thinned out.

They slowly exited the forest and Aragorn immediately recognized the signs of a fierce battle. Blood was spilt upon the dirt and weapons were scattered as well as bodies. Aragorn grimaced upon seeing several dead elves and he slipped off his horse to check. He recognized the elves but none were his family. Standing, he moved back to the group and remounted.

"We will collect the bodies later. The trail leads south," he said softly and urged the horse forward.

Aragorn followed the trail and occasionally glanced to Athernon as they moved along the edge of Mirkwood. He had no idea where Gorgias was moving to with his family.

"Strider."

Aragorn looked at Athernon when the elf grabbed his arm to stop him. He nodded towards the horizon ahead and to the right.

"I just caught a faint whiff of smoke from that direction. Our quarry is that way."

"Tibalt, go on foot and assess the situation, please," Aragorn requested to one of the elven warriors.

The elf nodded and jumped from his mount to slip into the tall grass and disappeared. Aragorn wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked up at the summer sun. Something did not feel right as he slipped from his horse and squatted in the animal's shadow. His fingertips brushed over the dirt as he stared into the distance.

"What do you think, Strider," Athernon asked softly while scanning the horizon.

"This does not seem like something Gorgias would do. He is cunning and calculating; so for him to stop here in broad daylight in this open area, he must be planning something," Aragorn muttered as he evaluated the situation and outcomes.

Athernon agreed and waited for Tibalt to reappear and report back. Aragorn stood when he saw a faint movement in the grass. Tibalt saluted to Athernon and Aragorn before reporting what he saw at the camp.

"Their numbers are about ten set in a loose perimeter. There is a small tent in the center of camp where I believe the prisoners are being kept," Tibalt reported and looked between Aragorn and Athernon.

"You believe?" Aragorn questioned and Tibalt nodded.

"I could not see them. I only saw an outline of three figures with long hair tied to the center post. I can not be certain if it is Lord Elrond and his sons."

Athernon nodded and looked to the other warriors. "We will approach on foot and spread out to stay hidden. At my call, attack and draw the men away from the tent. Strider and I will approach from behind to free the prisoners. Try and take some of the humans alive for interrogation."

Everyone nodded and left their horses to jog towards the camp. Aragorn and Athernon rode far right to circle around the camp and left their horses. Creeping through the tall grass, Aragorn moved silently with Athernon at his back. Soon, the camp came into view and Aragorn quickly plotted the easiest and fastest path to the tent. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to Athernon and watched the camp closely. A loud bird sound came from beside him and the warriors attacked the camp. Aragorn slowly moved forward, staying hidden as he watched for any men that may discover him. Athernon left his side to help his fellow warriors and Aragorn circled the tent to the front.

Aragorn watched the surrounding fights and knew there were no opponents near him to be able to stop him. None even seemed to realize he was there which was just as well. Turning back to the tent, he failed to hear the sound of galloping hoof beats coming from outside the camp. Just as he started to push aside the tent flap, a scream stopped him and he spun. An arrow zinged under his arm to tear through his cloak and into the tent. Legolas was atop his stallion, galloping into the camp with his bow held ready. Aragorn turned again just as something plowed into him to catch him around the abdomen. Grunting in shock, Aragorn hit the dirt and used his attacker's momentum and catapulted him over his torso. Seeing a sword speed towards his neck, he rolled to the side and rolled onto one knee and pulled his sword from the sheath. Pushing his opponent's sword away, Aragorn rose to his feet and easily deflected the attacks. Pinning the other man's sword, Aragorn slid the knife from his right hip and in one smooth motion pulled it across his opponent's neck. Not stopping to watch the body fall, he pushed aside the tent flap with the bloody knife and scanned the inside. No one else was inside except the body with an arrow in the chest as he snarled in anger and let the flap fall as he turned.

Legolas was staring at the man Aragorn had killed when his friend approached. Aragorn stopped in his steps when Legolas spun and had an arrow notched and aimed at Aragorn's heart quicker than the eye could follow. His breathing was rapid and shallow as Aragorn held his arms out and moved slowly.

"Be calm, Legolas," he soothed and watched the elf's eyes as he carefully put the sword into the sheath.

The bow and arrow slowly lowered as Legolas swallowed hard. Instead of reaching for the bow, Aragorn reached for the elf's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I thought-I thought it was Bretharso again," Legolas murmured and closed his eyes as he took a shuddering breath.

"Bretharso is dead. He can no longer haunt you."

Legolas nodded shakily as Aragorn turned to face the approaching Athernon. The elf warrior did not look happy as he glanced at the prince.

"It was a set up," he said and Aragorn nodded.

"Aye, my family is not here. They intended to keep us occupied here for a while, hoping we would not make a move until nightfall," Aragorn sighed and cleaned off his knife.

"The prisoner we took is not saying where Gorgias has gone with the lords."

"They still head south; towards Gondor," Legolas said quietly and Aragorn looked sharply to the elf.

"The south, you say? How do you know this Legolas?"

"I overheard two of their tail guard on my way here."

Legolas seemed unwilling to go into more detail as Aragorn waited. When it was obvious that no more information was coming, Aragorn turned and walked over to where the prisoner knelt. His knife was still in his hand as he stood over the other man.

"Where is Gorgias going?"

The man chuckled dryly but was cut off by a vicious backhand from Aragorn. Legolas flinched slightly at the sound of the blow.

"You really do not know where Gorgias goes?"

Aragorn growled and wrapped a fist of the man's hair to jerk him closer. The man yelped in surprise and a glance from Aragorn told Athernon to stay away.

"Tell me," Aragorn snarled when he turned his gaze back to the man in front of him as the elves tightened the circle around them.

"I am not scared of the elves."

Aragorn gave a small jerk to get the man's attention again. His silver eyes shimmered with repressed rage as he tightened his grip to painful levels. All the frustration and past anger at believing Legolas dead flared to life in his eyes.

"You do not have to worry about the elves; you should worry about me and what I will do to you if one member of my family is harmed. Now, tell me."

Aragorn's eyes bore into the other man's eyes and let his eyes show the man everything he would do. A faint tremor raced through the man as Aragorn softly growled.

"Erech…he goes to Erech," he stuttered as Aragorn searched the man's eyes for lies.

Angrily, he shoved the man away and turned as he whistled sharply. He turned to Athernon and took a deep breath to reign in his rage before speaking.

"I leave the prisoner in your hands. I am going after Gorgias and my family."

"Once we collect our supplies I will ride with you." Athernon stopped Aragorn before he could protest. "Nay, Strider, do not argue with me. Neither you nor I are equipped to travel after the unknown. You do not have your healing pack and we have no water or food on us; at least not enough to travel to Erech. After we collect these things then we can ride as long and hard after your family as you like until we rescue them."

Athernon stopped and waited while holding his breath for the human to answer. He admired and respected the human but sometimes he plunged in head first without preparing. When Aragorn nodded, Athernon released his breath and whistled for his own mount. He gave instructions to his warriors to take the prisoner back to the palace and to collect the bodies of the elves from earlier. When his mount arrived, Athernon quickly mounted and galloped away towards the palace with Aragorn and Legolas. None of them took their time as they rode hard through the forest. Aragorn had a small list in his mind of what he needed. All his herbs were fresh and he had proper amounts so he would not need to collect any or borrow from Master Pengillen. He was not happy that Legolas was here when he should have been recovering. But having his close friend nearby was comforting as they galloped north.

The gates were open for them as they rode into the courtyard. Once his horse stopped, Aragorn jogged into the palace and towards his guest room. Collecting his travel pack and healing back, he left the room and headed towards the courtyard again. Athernon was collecting the traveling food and water canteens before meeting Aragorn again in the courtyard.

Rounding a corner, he slid to a stop seeing Legolas emerge from his room dressed in traveling clothes with a cloak and small travel pack in his hands.

"I certainly hope you do not think you are coming."

"I most certainly am coming, Estel."

"You need to rest and recover, Legolas. Your fever only broke four days ago and your body is still weakened," Aragorn said as he walked towards the elf.

"Your family was on their way here because of me. I am partially responsible for where they are now," Legolas said and joined Aragorn's side to walk down the hall.

"Your father will not allow you to leave."

"He allowed it once I informed him that I would simply sneak out again," Legolas said with a smile as Aragorn shook his head.

"You are hopeless, mellon-nin," he chuckled and jogged down the steps into the courtyard.

Athernon was waiting for the two by the horses with a pack and the elf warrior looked a little gray. Slowing when he neared the elf, Aragorn looked the elf over and raised his eyebrows.

"The king…talked with me."

"Ah, I see," Aragorn chuckled and secured his pack to the saddle.

"You exaggerate," Legolas said and mounted his stallion.

Athernon and Aragorn looked at each other and laughed. Both knew how protective Thranduil was of his son and what lengths he would go through to ensure his protection. Apparently he had a heart-to-heart with Athernon about what would happen if Legolas was injured.

A few minutes later they rode out the gates and towards the southwest. They stopped and rested rarely as they moved quickly to move towards Erech. Aragorn found the trail easily enough and the other two flanked him as he watched the trail. Two hours before sunset they slowed to a walk and moved over the rolling hills.

"They are moving quickly," Legolas commented softly as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Aye; Gorgias must have a schedule for something. He seems to be on a time restraint," Aragorn muttered ad glanced up at the fading light.

"As are we. We will have to stop for the night soon, Strider," Athernon said worriedly.

"Aye," Aragorn muttered and sighed.

"Estel, I see something ahead."

Legolas kicked his horse forward and rode towards the black lump h saw in the distance. Reaching it, he leapt off the horse and knelt on the ground as Aragorn and Athernon stopped.

"Estel! It is Elladan!"

Aragorn fell to his knees by his brother as Legolas brushed aside the blood coated dark strands of hair from Elladan's face. His face was bloodied and cut as Aragorn gently touched the elf's face.

"Athernon, make a fire, quickly. We will camp here tonight," Aragorn directed and stood to grab his sack from his horse.

Elladan was curled on his side and unconscious as Aragorn carefully inspected his back. There was a five inch long slash on his left shoulder blade and a few whip marks decorated his entire back. Aragorn unrolled a blanket and laid it by Elladan's body.

"Help me move him," he requested of Legolas and shifted closer to his brother.

They gently moved Elladan to the blanket and slowly uncurled him. Overall, Elladan looked well except the elf's entire chest was black, blue and green. There were an occasional cut and slash but that was it. A faint trickle of blood ran from Elladan's lips and nose as Aragorn gently felt his brother's chest. Leaning over him, Aragorn pressed an ear to Elladan's chest and listened to the elf's heart.

"This makes no sense," Aragorn muttered and checked his brother's pulse.

"What is it, Estel?"

"There are no major injuries yet his heart slows," he answered and searched quickly through his sack.

"What?"

"His heart is stopping!"


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn dug through his pack in a controlled frantic pace. He selected several herbs before tossing the pack aside and leaning over Elladan. Crushing several of the herbs, he gently opened his brother's mouth and placed the herbs under Elladan's tongue. He held a hand over Elladan's heart and pulled the blanket around his brother with his other hand.

"I gave him a powerful herb that will hopefully strengthen his heart before it is too late. I do not know why his heart is weakened so," Aragorn said as he monitored he elf's pulse.

"Could someone have poisoned him?" Athernon asked as he fed some wood to the fire.

"It is possible but I do not know of any herb that could do this. There must be a reason why Gorgias dumped Elladan here and not keep him with Elrohir and Elrond."

"He intended it as a message for when we found Elladan dead. Gorgias did not expect us to find him so quickly. He thought we would still be a distance away and not so close," Athernon said softly and passed Legolas some dried meat.

"Athernon is right. Gorgias assumed we would wait until night to attack the camp to discover that your family was not there. Since we attacked when we found it, we are several hours up on him. We have the advantage of surprise," Legolas said as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Are you well, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he eyed the elf.

Legolas nodded and started to rock back and forth slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and mentally battled his nightmares that had suddenly come upon him. Aragorn's voice washed over him and he concentrated on that to keep hi mind attached to reality. The warmth of the fire seeped through his bones and kept him comfortable. He fought back the delusions and the images of Bretharso.

"Bretharso is dead…Aragorn is alive…I am alive… Bretharso is dead…Aragorn is alive…I am alive," he mouthed silently to himself.

The nightmare drifted back and released him as he sighed in relief. His fingers loosened their grip upon his legs and he looked up to Aragorn. Nodding to Aragorn who was watching him worriedly, he sat up straighter and rubbed his face. He needed to concentrate on Elrohir and Elrond and help them.

"What is our plan tomorrow?" Athernon asked as he watched Aragorn check his brother's respiration.

"Follow the trail after Gorgias as quickly as possible. The drugs seem to be strengthening Elladan's heart and the beat is stronger. He could awaken at any point and will be able to travel."

Legolas could hear the worry and concern in Aragorn's voice as he tended to his brother. Aragorn decided to wait until morn to dress the wounds. Blood no longer oozed from the wounds and they were slowly starting to heal. He hoped that Elladan would awaken soon but he knew it was unlikely given the elf's injuries. Aragorn was worried about the elf's heart and how weak it sounded and felt. He couldn't understand the cause or how it happened but he would do his best with the symptoms that was presented to him. Aragorn watched as Legolas and Athernon prepared to sleep. Neither of them asked about who would take the watch. Aragorn would stay awake all night to watch over Elladan and monitor his heart rate. He passed the night silently, occasionally checking Elladan and watching over his friends.

(I)(I)(I)

"Hold him gently, Legolas," Aragorn said as he spread a cream over the whip marks upon Elladan's back.

Legolas nodded and held Elladan's upper body against his chest. The dark head rested on Legolas' shoulder as Legolas wrapped an arm around his lower back. Elladan remained unconscious for the entire night and it was now an hour or so after dawn. Aragorn gently place a bandage over the wound and bound it tightly. Athernon was breaking down the camp quickly as they prepared to leave.

"Estel, I think he is waking," Legolas whispered when he felt the dark head shift against his shoulder.

Aragorn moved to Legolas' side and looked at Elladan's face. The elf's face was scrunched up slightly and he softly moaned.

"Elladan?" Aragorn asked softly and brushed a strand of dark hair behind the elf's delicate ear.

"Estel?" he murmured weakly as his eyes fluttered.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak," he replied and struggled to open his eyes.

"Your heart is terribly weakened, Elladan. You need to sleep and let your heart heal and strengthened," Aragorn whispered and gently cupped his brother's cheek and rushed his thumb over Elladan's cheekbone.

Elladan murmured something before falling asleep with his eyes closed. Aragorn glanced worriedly at Legolas before finishing binding the wounds. He knew that Elladan shouldn't be moving around to put any stress upon his heart. Sighing, he stood and brought his horse over and mounted. Legolas carefully passed Elladan up to the human and Aragorn held his brother in front of him. Legolas and Athernon mounted their horses and they rode along the trail at a steady pace. Aragorn kept a loose grip around Elladan's waist and the elf's head rested upon Aragorn's shoulder with his face turned into the human's neck. The steady wisps of breath against Aragorn's neck were comforting as he guided the horse one-handed. Athernon and Legolas spoke softly to each other and left Aragorn to concentrate on Elladan and his condition. The two elves kept watch as they moved along steadily, following the path.

They stopped next to a brook and let the horses rest as they sat on the grass. Aragorn checking Elladan's pulse and felt the elf's throat convulse as he swallowed. Holding a hand over Elladan's heart, Aragorn moved closer to his brother.

"Elladan?" he questioned softly and heard his brother groan.

"Estel?" he replied faintly as his eyes slowly opened.

"It is I, Elladan. Do not try to move. You have been badly injured though I do not know how," Aragorn said and turned to his healing pack.

"What happened? Where…where is Elrohir and Ada?" he murmured and turned his head to look at Aragorn.

"Legolas, Athernon and I found you unconscious while tracking Gorgias and his men. Your heart was badly weakened and almost ceased beating. We are resting now for a moment before moving on."

"He has a sorceress," Elladan said softly as Aragorn loosened a string on a small pouch.

"Who has a sorceress?"

"Gorgias has one. She used Elrohir and me to…control Ada. She was doing something…to him as per Gorgias' orders. He resisted and…she almost killed me. Left me," he mumbled and wheezed slightly.

"What did she do to you, Elladan? I need to know if I am to help you," Aragorn said softly and brushed his fingertips over Elladan's forehead.

"Something in my chest…squeezing inside my chest. Could not breathe…heart pounding, light-headed…passed out."

Aragorn nodded and noticed how tired Elladan was becoming just from speaking. Shushing his brother, Aragorn slipped the herbs under the elf's tongue and waited a few minutes before carefully giving him some water.

"Rest, Elladan," he soothed softly as the elf slipped into sleep.

Aragorn looked up at Legolas as the Mirkwood elf knelt beside him. Legolas' face looked a little drawn and weary to the human as Aragorn glanced over his friend.

"How are you feeling, Legolas?" he asked softly.

Legolas rolled his eyes and waved a hand in dismissal of the question. "How is Elladan?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow before sighing. "He is still greatly weakened. Gorgias seems to have a sorceress with him. She was using Elrohir and Elladan as leverage against Elrond. He said that she did something to his chest or inside his chest. Since his heart is so weakened, I would assume the sorceress did something to his heart. Elladan also said that she was doing something to Elrond."

"Like what?"

"He did not elaborate. We need to be very wary when we catch up to Gorgias and his men," Aragorn answered and wrapped the blanket around Elladan. He took one of his hidden daggers and slipped it into Elladan's soft boot against his calf. If worse came to worse, he wanted Elladan at least a bit protected if he was forced to engage in battle.

Legolas nodded and glanced to Athernon before turning back to Aragorn. "Athernon is ready to travel as am I when you are ready to be on the move."

"We should go. If Elladan is this bad after a shortened time with them, then I hate to think what Elrohir and Elrond are like," Aragorn said as he stood with Elladan in his arms.

In a few minutes they were riding again at a steady pace. Aragorn felt Elladan's heartbeat steadily get stronger but he remained unconscious as his body healed. The sky become overcast and thunder was heard in the distance as dusk approached. Athernon cocked his head and listened closely before looking to Aragorn.

"Riders approach," he said and both elves drew an arrow.

"No." Athernon and Legolas looked to Aragorn as he shook his head. "We are outnumbered with too many variables. Let us see it through."

Neither elf was happy with it but they did as the human said and put away the arrows. From the next hill came a group of about eight men that galloped straight towards them. They were soon surrounded with arrows pointed at each of them. Aragorn tightened his grip slightly around Elladan's waist as he warily watched the other men.

"The witch was right. She said they would be here," one of the men said as three of them slipped off their horses.

"Pass over your weapons slowly."

"Are you going to take us to Gorgias or kill us here? Aragorn asked and stared at the man approaching him.

"To Gorgias. He wants to kill you himself, Ranger."

Aragorn nodded and glanced at his companions as he drew his sword slowly. He handed over his obvious weapons and even one hidden one but still had two other hidden daggers. Athernon and Legolas handed over all their weapons with a slight sneer. They remained surrounded as they were escorted forward. Aragorn wanted to know what Gorgias was up to and why he kidnapped Elrond. They would wait to act until he felt comfortable and knew everything. Never attack unprepared.

Cresting a hill, a much larger hill was seen in the distance with torches flickering at the top. Aragorn glanced at Legolas and Athernon before looking back to the hill. He could see several horses and people in the circle of light watching as they rode across the plain. A gust of wind came down from the hill and swept into them. A chill ran up Aragorn's body and the small hairs on his forearms stood as the horses started up the hill. Something trailed across his skin and he shivered slightly before looking at everyone else. No one gave the illusion of feeling the chill or anything else. It felt familiar to him; he knew it and it knew him. And it was not happy with the intruders on its hill. Aragorn felt his pulse speed up when the horses reached the top of the hill and stopped.

Aragorn felt Gorgias' stare at his back as he dismounted and carefully brought Elladan down. Laying the elf on the ground, he looked at Legolas as he stood.

"Whatever happens, stay back," he said softly before turning to Gorgias.

Elrohir lay at Gorgias' feet bloodied and bruised with his back to Aragorn. Something thick was wrapped around his neck tightly and Aragorn stood a bit taller to get a better look. A thick rope was in Gorgias' hand and Aragorn's jaw flexed when he realized what it was. Gorgias held Elrohir on a leash like a common animal. Elrohir's tunic was in tatters and Aragorn could see deep gashes upon the elf's back.

Aragorn looked to the kneeling figure at Gorgias' side and felt a jolt of shock upon recognizing Elrond. The elf lord was also bloodied and a six inch long gash marred the left side of his face. A cloaked figure stood beside him with a pale hand resting upon the dark head. He couldn't see into the dark hood but knew that whoever or whatever in there was watching him. Elrond's eyes were blank as he stared at the large spherical black stone. There was no flicker of life or intelligence in those eyes as Aragorn searched for it. A rage started to build inside him as Aragorn turned his gaze to Gorgias.

"I see you have been busy, Gorgias," he said calmly and walked forward a few steps.

"Glad you noticed, Strider. I must say, I was surprised at how quickly you appeared in Gildorcrest to rescue your friend. I thought it would have taken you longer to find the trail," he said and jerked on the rope as Elrohir shifted at his feet.

Elrohir's body convulsed and he groaned before stilling again. Aragorn's pulse started to pound louder in his ears as he pushed his anger down before it could choke him.

"What do you want, Gorgias? Why did you take my family?"

"I only want Elrond. Only he has the ability to do what I want," Gorgias said and handed the rope to the cloaked figure.

"And what would that be?" Aragorn questioned as he watched Gorgias walk towards him.

"The power that resides in that rock is what I want," he said and slowly circled Aragorn.

"That power is not for you or for anybody else. You mess in things far larger than anything you can imagine, Gorgias."

Aragorn heard the whisper of displaced air a moment before Gorgias' fist slammed into his left lower back. The blow knocked a soft cry from his lips as he collapsed to his knees. He heard a scuffle behind him as he leaned forward on his hands.

"Stay, Legolas!" he chocked out and tried to breathe. "Do not interfere!"

Gorgias grabbed Aragorn by the hair and pulled him up to his knees and forced him to look at Elrond.

"Sinta is making him pool the energy in one mass and then will force it into me. Sinta said the process could be deadly to the median or else she would be doing it. Instead, we decided to use your father, the great elf lord, as he median. Then, when I have that power, I will kill your family and friends before slowly killing you," he snarled by Aragorn's ear.

"All of this to kill me? You plotted all this just to kill me?"

"All of this to kill the cause of my brother's death."

"Your brother?" Aragorn asked confused and flinched as Gorgias tightened his grip on Aragorn's hair.

"Bretharso was my brother, human, before you brought him down." Aragorn jerked in shock and surprise at Gorgias' words. "Then, I will bring Bretharso back from Mandos' Halls and put his spirit in someone's body. I was thinking of using another body but perhaps one of your brothers…or what about your blond haired friend? He would be a good shell."

Gorgias pushed away Aragorn and stood over the human and pushed back his hair. The elegant tips had been cut away crudely to round the ears. Aragorn knew the pain must have been excruciating for Gorgias.

"Why?"

"Because a human moves around easier in villages than an elf. Easier to plan it all," Gorgias answered and slowly walked around Aragorn.

"He is ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long getting this chapter finished and out. I have just been swamped with school work and the plot bunnies were not nibbling so I had to search them out; yeah, that was fun. Anyway, after this there will probably be one more chapter so we are almost finished with this chapter. Wipes away tear Okay, well onto the chapter.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Gorgias looked to the robed figure and stepped away from Aragorn. The lust for power was obvious in Gorgias' eyes as he crossed to stand on the other side of the stone. A strong gust of wind blew up the mountain and Aragorn felt the power flow around him. A swirling bright blue ball of energy was hovering above the stone.

"No!" he yelled and lunged forward.

The sorceress' hand snapped towards him and he was knocked back. Something tightened painfully in his chest and he cried out in pain. He could hear Legolas and Athernon yelling at him and the horses squealing in fear.

"Get…Elrohir…and Elladan…away," he yelled before a scream was torn from his throat.

Aragorn felt his life being squeezed away with each breath. He struggled to his feet and looked up just in time to see Elrond look at him in sorrow.

"I am so sorry, Estel," Elrond's voice whispered through his mind.

Aragorn didn't have time to think through it before Elrond forced the ball of energy into Aragorn. A gasp was torn from his throat when he was thrown back several yards. He hit the ground in a crumpled heap and everything fell silent as everyone stopped fighting. Gorgias slowly walked towards the crumpled figure lying outside the circle of light.

"Strider?" he asked warily and watched as the figure slowly climbed to his feet.

Aragorn slowly lifted his head and advanced on Gorgias. Legolas and Athernon watched as Gorgias stumbled backwards and continued to scramble away. Athernon gasped when Aragorn stepped into the light and they could see him clearer. His collarbone was broken badly and the broken tip jutted out from the torn skin. The entire expanse of his chest was burnt badly from the blow and the remains of the tunic were singed. Legolas whimpered softly when he saw Aragorn's eyes. His eyes were blood red as shadows danced across his face that didn't hint at the pain from his shoulder. But as they watched, the shoulder started to heal rapidly and knit torn muscle together. The bone slipped into the skin and the skin melted together until there were no visible signs of the wound. The burns slowly melted away to leave a flawless chest as Aragorn stared at Gorgias.

"Wow," Athernon muttered before sharply elbowing the man next to him in the face.

The fighting erupted again as Aragorn slowly stalked Gorgias. Fear stained Gorgias' face ashes d for a weapon. Finding a discarded dagger, he threw it at Aragorn but the dagger was thrown aside by a wave of his hand.

"Sinta!"

Aragorn gasped softly and stumbled before straightening again. He turned towards the sorceress who had thrown Elrond aside to concentrate on Aragorn.

"Your power has no affect on us, sorceress. We shall deal with you later."

With a cast of his arm, Aragorn threw the sorceress aside. He turned back to Gorgias and instead found Legolas standing in front of him.

"Estel, this is not you. You must fight it."

A soft growl was the only thing Legolas head before Aragorn threw him aside. He was airborne for several seconds before hitting the ground and rolling. Aragorn turned to Gorgias as the elf tried to get away. Reaching out to Gorgias, Aragorn curled his hand closed around thin air and jerked it towards him. Gorgias was jerked across the ground and was lifted into the air with his ankle by an invisible hand. Blood red eyes burned as Gorgias was dangled in front of Aragorn.

"Should I kill you quickly or slowly? Such a decision to make," Aragorn muttered as he glared at Gorgias.

"Strider, you would not kill an unarmed opponent. It is not in you," Gorgias said coolly.

"It may not have been in Strider before but now it is," he snarled and threw Gorgias against the stone.

Aragorn walked to Gorgias and grabbed the elf around the throat. Lifting Gorgias up, the grip tightened as he gasped for air.

"I will jut crush your windpipe and watch you struggle to breath and begin to feel the panic overwhelm you. Until your heart slows and soon…stops."

Aragorn did as he said and slowly squeezed tighter. Legolas and Athernon flinched when they acutely hard Gorgias' spinal column snap and a last wheeze of breath flow from between Gorgias' lips. Aragorn tossed Gorgias aside and turned towards Sinta as she climbed to her feet. Before she could cast a spell or say an incantation. Aragorn grabbed her upper arms and kissed her painfully. When the kiss ended, Aragorn released a shaky breath and looked down at the sorceress.

"I will drink your power down and bathe in it, sorceress," he murmured as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"You may take my power but it is not eternal. Never is it eternal," she whispered in reply.

"But for a moment," he replied and tightened his grip.

The sorceress' head went back as she screamed. A fine mist drifted from Sinta and into Aragorn as his back bowed and he breathed deeply. Sinta continued to scream until Aragorn released her and she crumpled to the ground. He looked at his hands in amazement and slowly looked up at the other men; some were dead, others were dying, and the others were being guarded by Athernon. With a broad wave of his arm, every human was turned to ash and blew away in a gust of wind. Athernon stepped back in shock and looked around the see all the humans gone. Legolas was kneeling beside Elladan and Elrohir looking them over but he looked just as shocked.

Aragorn slowly walked towards the three elves and Legolas moved to shield the twins. Stumbling slightly, Aragorn pressed his hands to the sides of his head. He shook his head and growled in frustration as his nails dug into his scalp. Athernon moved in front of Legolas and the others as he notched an arrow and faced Aragorn.

"You will not harm them, Estel. I will not let you," he said and watched as the human seemed to struggle with himself.

Athernon still had the bow lowered when Aragorn lunged at him and grabbed the elf by his upper arms.

"Shoot me, Athernon. Shoot me now," Aragorn panted and looked at the elf to reveal his silver eyes.

"What?"

"Pain helps me control it. Shoot me!"

As Athernon watched, the silver eyes wavered as flames licked at Aragorn's eyes. With a hoarse cry, Aragorn pushed away from Athernon and pressed his hands to his face. The sharp twang of a bow came a moment before an arrow pierced Aragorn's abdomen. He was close enough to Athernon and the elf had enough strength in his draw that the arrow went straight through Aragorn's midsection. He jerked back in shock as blood immediately gushed from the wound. Slowly turning back towards the stone, Aragorn stumbled towards it and touched a bloody hand to the stone. He collapsed to his knees as his skin seemed to ripple as the energy poured back into the stone. Bruises appeared on his skin as his wounds slowly reappeared. The broken collarbone jutted gruesomely from his flesh and his chest was decorated with burns.

Aragorn's silver eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the side. Athernon glanced to Legolas before jogging to Aragorn's side and rolling him onto his back.

"We need to get off this hill. The evil spirit still lurks here," Athernon said and gently collected the human into his arms.

"Is he…?"

"Nay, but if we do not stop the bleeding soon then he will be dead," Athernon muttered before whistling sharply for the horses.

Legolas nodded and turned back to the twins and Elrond. They took it slowly getting down the hill and traveled until they were a safe distance from the hill. Athernon built a fire quickly as Legolas pressed a cloth tightly against the wound. There was so much blood coming from his friend that he didn't know how to stop it. He was not trained in healing. Athernon came to his side and looked at the two.

"How is he doing?"

"I do not know. The wound is bad, that is what I know definitely. Neither you nor I are trained to deal with this. I just do not know," Legolas commented quietly and pressed harder on the wound.

"I am trained."

Legolas and Athernon looked to Elladan as the son of Elrond turned his head to look at them. He still looked exhausted but his eyes were clearer then the last time he awoke. Athernon moved to his side and helped him sit up and lean against the warrior. Elladan squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his world spun fitfully around him and he waited until it passed. When it finally did, he had Athernon help him towards his brother and carefully knelt at Aragorn's side. Elladan was extremely pale but he waved off suggestions to lie down.

"The bleeding must be located and stitched to contain the flow. The thread and needles should be in a squarish leather pouch," he said softly as Athernon searched through the bag with one hand.

Finding it, he handed the pouch to Legolas who looked at it warily.

"I? I should stitch it?"

"You are the only one…who can. I am…too weak. Athernon does…not know. Make stitches…small, tight."

Legolas was slow to begin but finally came to realize that he would have to do it. Elladan told him what he would need to do until he felt a bit more comfortable. He had to see past the person as a friend; focus on the task. The threaded needle was in one hand and his other hand pulled away the cloth soaked in blood. Immediately locating where all the blood was coming from, he quickly went to work. While working, he had to press a knee into Aragorn's chest to keep him still. Elladan advised him what herbs to use before tightly binding the wound. Once binding that wound, he worked on the broken collarbone and set that before working on the burns. His hands had ceased shaking and soon all the wounds were bandaged and Legolas was finished. Sitting back on his heels, Legolas stared at the white gauze before looking to the blood on his hands. Standing, he wiped his hands clean on his leggings and slowly walked away. Dropping to his knees, he dry heaved a few times but only bile came up. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked at Athernon who knelt beside him.

"I am fine, Athernon. Tend to Strider and Elladan."

Legolas stood once Athernon left him and slowly walked towards the fire. A blanket was tucked around Aragorn and Athernon was coaxing some tea into Elladan. Legolas knelt by Elrohir and started to look over the wounds that decorated the elf's body. Between Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn, the herbs were used up quickly. Legolas knelt by the fire exhausted and pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

"I never imagined I would use up all the herbs in one of Estel's medicine bags," Athernon said and tossed the empty bag aside before sitting down beside Legolas.

"Aye, it does have a bottom. Never would have believed it," Legolas replied with a tired smile.

"Should we try and make it back to Mirkwood?"

Legolas shrugged and glanced over to the injured. "We should; we have no herbs with us. There are healers there that could do much better than you and I."

Athernon nodded and looked towards the eastern horizon. "We will see how the morning looks."

(I)(I)(I)

Elrond sensed movement around him and he slowly opened his eyes to view his surroundings. He recognized the room as those at Mirkwood but he couldn't remember ever getting here. Looking to the individual sitting in a chair next to the bed, he was surprised to see King Thranduil.

"Welcome back, Lord Elrond. I had started to worry you might sleep your entire time here with us."

Elrond was more confused now as he struggled to sit up in the bed. Thranduil helped the elf lord sit up and waited as Elrond caught his breath. Every muscle hurt from the movement and he cringed at the dull pain.

"What happened, Thranduil? I do not remember being injured."

"Legolas and Athernon said something about the Stone of Erech. They were so exhausted, however, that they went to rest before I could get a complete story," Thranduil said while watching the fellow elf.

Elrond stared at Thranduil as everything started to slowly come back. He groaned softly and held a hand to his forehead when he remembered everything.

"And my sons?"

"All three of your sons are well and recovering. Their injuries were tended to and there have been no complications," Thranduil explained and Elrond relaxed.

"What of Gorgias?"

"Dead; killed by Aragorn. When he was possessed, it seems, from what I heard."

Elrond nodded before answering. "Gorgias wanted the power in the stone and used me to retract it. Instead of putting it into Gorgias, I forced it into Aragorn."

"Why?"

"Isildur vowed a curse upon it; a man. Only a man of Isildur's line can control it. Gorgias could never have controlled it but Aragorn could," Elrond explained as Thranduil nodded.

"Apparently Aragorn did not want it to control. He had Athernon shoot him to control the power enough to force it back into the stone."

"Shoot him?"

"Aye, but as I said, he is doing well now."

Elrond pushed back the sheets and slowly moved to stand. Thranduil knew better to try and stop the elf lord. He held a robe ready as Elrond stood and slipped into the robe. Thranduil offered an arm for support and was mildly surprised when Elrond took it. They walked slowly out to the hall and to the right where his sons' room was located. Elrond's grip upon Thranduil's arm tightened with every few steps. Once they reached the room, Elrond paused and regained a fraction of his strength before pushing open the door. He withdrew his arm from Thranduil before any of his sons could see his weakness. Thranduil raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he followed the lord inside.

The shades were drawn to only let a little light into the room but it was enough for the elves. The scent of herbs was heavy in the air and thick from the extensive use. Elladan was against the left wall, asleep under a sheet. His brother was in the next bed and was decorated with more bandages than his older twin. Elrohir's breathing was shallow but steady and a healer was sitting by his bed. Aragorn was on the last bed and under a blanket. A healer by his side was blotting his forehead with a damp cloth. Elrohir healer came to her king and Lord Elrond to inform tem of the patients' status. Elrohir's wounds were healing and the infection had been purged from his body. Elladan was recovering quickly and would be out of bed by tomorrow. Aragorn's fever had broken just a few hours ago but he was still weak and had not yet awoken. Elrond took all this in and felt confident that the Mirkwood healers had everything under control. Elrond departed the room and once the doors closed behind him, he started to collapse from weakness. Thranduil caught him under the arms and helped him to a nearby chair.

"You are a fool, mellon nin," Thranduil scolded softly as Elrond chuckled.

"Aye, at least we know where my sons got it from. Where is the prince?"

"Resting in his room. Athernon says he still has nightmares but they are infrequent."

"What are the nightmares of?" Elrond questioned as he looked up at Thranduil.

"Legolas does not say. I think once he sees Aragorn awake and healing then Legolas will be better."

Elrond nodded and slowly stood to see if the room spun or titled. When it didn't, he started to walk back to his room with Thranduil by his side. The sun shone brightly through the large windows and into the hall. Elrond was only focused on getting back to the bed so he could rest. He was so tired. Thranduil shook his head and helped Elrond to the bed side.

"You are just as stubborn as your children."  
"My sons may be, but Arwen is not stubborn," Elrond muttered and Thranduil chuckled.

"Your daughter is just as stubborn as you are; perhaps even more. She just hides it when she is around you," Thranduil replied and helped Elrond out of the robe.

The elf lord muttered something but he was climbing into the bed. Before Thranduil departed from the room, Elrond was fast asleep with his eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Arwen quietly closed the book she had been reading and placed it on the nearby table before looking back at the sleeping human on the bed. She had arrived earlier that morning from Lorien and a frantic ride through the wilderness. Athernon had sent for her to inform her that the members of her family were ill. Nothing else needed to be said. She had rushed from her room and leapt upon the first horse she saw. Thankfully Galadriel had foreseen her leaving and had a fast horse ready with provisions for the long trip. Arwen sighed and silently stood from her chair to leave the room.

A simple pale gray gown draped her lithe body as she moved down the hall to the suite where her brothers bedded when they were in Mirkwood. She softly knocked on the door before pushing it open to see her brothers and father seated in the main room as well as Legolas. Legolas sat in front of Elrond with his eyes shut and Elrond's hand gently touched the side of his head. Elrond's eyes were also closed and the twins were sitting quietly on the sofas waiting for them to be done. Elladan shifted over and patted the cushion next to him. Arwen sat next to her brother and gently kissed him on the check in greeting.

"What are Legolas and father doing?" she asked softly near his ear before glancing over at the two again.

"Father is helping Legolas work through the nightmares he has been having. Estel helped some but he could not help with the remaining…issues. Right now he is also unable to help. How is he?"

"He has not awoken yet," she replied and Elladan could hear the worry in her voice.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed her. "Our brother is strong. He just takes a longer time to awaken. He is stubborn like that."

A smile graced Arwen's lips and a soft giggle escaped as she looked over to see Elrond's eyes opened slowly and his hand lowered from the side of Legolas' head. Legolas' eyes also opened and he seemed more relaxed than when Arwen first saw him.

"Thank you, my lord. My mind is much clearer now," Legolas said with a smile.

"I am glad to have helped, young Legolas," Elrond said and moved to stand from the floor.

Arwen stood and moved towards her father and into his open embrace.

"We will be in Legolas' rooms, Ada," Elrohir said softly before all three stepped out of the suite.

"Are you well, Ada?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes, dear. I am well. No worries about me."

"And how is Legolas doing? I know you were concerned about him after the whole Bretharso incident."

Elrond nodded and sighed softly. "His mind is clear but there is still worry in his mind about Estel. It will not be completely gone until he speaks with Estel and they talk about what all has happened. It will happen in time."

"I know it will. Their friendship is strong and has weathered far worse things than this," she replied with a smile and Elrond could see the love in her eyes for his foster son.

"You should probably head back to be with your beloved. I imagine he should be awakening soon. I know you would want to be there when he does," he said and gently kissed her on her forehead before turning her towards the door.

Arwen left the room feeling better than when she originally went in. She nodded with a smile at other elves she passed in the hall before reaching the healing ward doors. Opening the door, she slipped in silently and closed the door behind her before turning to the only occupied bed in the room.

"I must say that you are the most enchanting healer I have ever seen in all of the healing rooms I have been in."

Arwen smiled brightly to see the grey eyes of her beloved watching her from the bed where he was propped up on his elbow. He weakly smiled as she rushed to the bedside and kissed him before helping him raise the head of the bed so he could be propped up. She seated herself on the edge of the bed and held one of his hands in hers.

"How are you feeling Estel?" she asked and looked him over critically before he could answer.

He chuckled dryly and coughed gently as his dry throat protested. Arwen reached over to the table and poured some water into a small cup from the pitcher there. Helping him drink from it she placed it back on the table as he rested his head back against the bed. Aragorn raised an eyebrow as Arwen's critical eye and waited until her eyes met his again.

"Satisfied?"

"Hardly. Now tell me how you feel," she replied and Aragorn sighed.

"I am sore and achy but overall I feel well. How are my brothers and Elrond? And Legolas?"

"Everyone is well. You are the last to awaken and get out of bed. Do you think you can stand?" she asked and stood from the bed.

"I think so but why? Everyone is usually threatening to sit on me or drug me to keep me in bed yet you are asking me if I can get out of bed," he asked as Arwen pulled the covers off Aragorn and reached for the robe draped over the back of the chair.

"Have you not learned yet to not ask about my motives, my love?" Arwen asked with a sly smile on her lips.

Aragorn suddenly felt very worried for his well being but he couldn't figure out why. He didn't remember doing anything to warrant Arwen's wrath. Did he say something that he shouldn't have? Arwen held her arms out to help him as he carefully swung his legs to the edge of the bed. Tight bandages were wrapped around his abdomen and shoulder. The burns on his chest were not bandaged to let the wounds breath and begin to heal the raw flesh. Glancing up at Arwen, she brightly smiled and nodded as he shifted closer to the edge and put his feet on the floor. He gripped her forearm and slowly stood. Thankfully the room didn't shift or tilt or spin or grow a funny color which was a first for him after being in a bed in the healing ward. When Arwen was sure he wasn't going to fall over, she helped him into the robe and tied it loosely around his waist so it wouldn't bother the burns or other wounds.

Offering her arm again, they walked slowly from the healing ward and towards the family wing of the Mirkwood palace. She headed straight for Legolas' quarters where she knew the three trouble makers would be.

"I expected one of my brothers or Legolas to be waiting by my bed. How did you get the job?" he asked quietly and concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other.

"Athernon sent for me and I came a few days after you arrived. Ada forbade Elladan and Elrohir from hovering over you. Legolas had a few other things to work through before he would let himself be near you. But Ada checked you over before you awoke and he said you were quickly on your way to mending and that no one needed to hover over you," she answered as they slowly walked through the hallways.

"What were the other things that Legolas had to work through? Is he still having nightmares?"

"Have no worries, my love. Ada was helping this morning to cease the nightmares. The remaining issues can only be cured by your friendship for each other."

They had reached the doors to Legolas' quarters and both could easily hear the notes of laughter coming from the room on the other side of the door. Aragorn smiled and glanced over at Arwen.

"Go to them. No matter how brave they act they will always be worried about you. I will see you later," she whispered and he curled a hand around the back of her neck to kiss her softly.

"I adore you. I love you," he whispered and kissed her again as she smiled.

"And I adore and love you also. Now go," she giggled and gently knocked on the door before pushing it open with one hand.

Keeping a hand on Aragorn's elbow she guided him into the room and heard Elladan and Elrohir leap to their feet and reached their brother at the same time. She smiled and released her hold before closing the door and quickly walking away.

Aragorn was warmly hugged by his brothers and assured them that he was well. Looking over their shoulders he saw Legolas standing by the sofa staring at him with wide eyes. Accepting Elrohir's offered arm for aid, he walked slowly towards Legolas with a tired smile on his face. Legolas looked him over to assure himself that the human in front of him was real and not a figment of his mind.

"A hug for your human brother?" Aragorn asked and held open his free arm.

Legolas was silent while he looked at him before answering. "You are not my human brother."

Aragorn's arm started to lower. Did he miss something? Did something happen that he was not aware of? Arwen had not implied that anything was amiss.

"You are not my human brother. You are simply my brother. And Valar, how I have missed you," Legolas said with a bright smile.

Aragorn laughed and help open his arm again as Legolas stepped forward and gently hugged the human. Elladan and Elrohir laughed as the two friends hugged tightly. They all moved to sit on the plush chairs in the room and talk to dispel the remaining shadows that each harbored.


End file.
